Never forgive me, never forget me
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Un passé enfoui refait surface, chariant avec lui un flot de sang...postorg, fic interdite au moins de 16ans pour sa violence.
1. Prologue

Le manga détective Conan appartient son créateur, Gosho Aoyama. Cette histoire est en grande partie inspirée du chef d'œuvre de Michael Didbin, L'ultime défi de Sherlock Holmes, et de celui de Bob Garcia, Le testament de Sherlock Holmes.

AVERTISSEMENT : cette histoire contiendra de nombreuses scènes de violence parfois très crues, elle est donc déconseillée au moins de 16ans, je ne me répèterai pas et je serais intransigeant là-dessus .Si vous êtes trop jeune ou trop sensible, ne la lisez pas !

_« Soudain, le passé prend d'assaut le présent en se servant de l'inexorable tourment de la mémoire. »_

Seichi Kirima

**Never forgive me, never forget me: Prologue**

La silhouette se rapprocha doucement du lit où l'enfant était endormie. Si la distance qui l'en séparait n'était que de quelques mètres, elle lui parût aussi interminable que si sa future victime était située à l'autre bout du système solaire. Elle prenait tant de précaution pour la parcourir la plus silencieusement possible, les yeux fixés sur le sol de la chambre pour éviter que son pied ne percute un des jouets qui y étaient éparpillés, qu'elle mit de longues minutes avant d'atteindre son but. Lorsqu'elle y fût enfin parvenue, son regard se posa sur le visage innocent de celle qui était endormie devant elle, inconsciente du fait qu'elle ne sortirait jamais plus de son sommeil. Quand bien même elle aurait été réveillée, elle n'aurait éprouvée aucune méfiance envers son assassin, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que la mort se soit dissimulée sous un visage si familier pour lui rendre sa première et dernière visite.

Mais malgré cela, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se réveille, le meurtrier savait que sa résolution fondrait comme neige au soleil si jamais ses yeux candides se posaient sur lui au moment où il s'apprêterait à frapper. La main qui tenait fermement le couteau s'était mise à trembler, témoignant amplement du fait que la résolution était déjà loin d'être ferme. Pourrait-il arriver à la tuer même dans son sommeil ?

Il devait se calmer à tout prix, s'il continuait de trembler ainsi au moment où il passerait à l'acte, sa victime souffrirait inutilement et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas. Sa mort ne devait être un simple prolongement de ce sommeil et pas une longue agonie. La pensée qu'il devrait peut-être s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois si jamais il ratait son coup, l'image de ses yeux terrifiés qui le regarderaient avec un air de reproche tandis qu'il s'acharnerait sur elle, le contact visqueux du sang qui lui aspergerait les mains, tout cela le fit frissonner mais l'aida paradoxalement à regagner un semblant de sang froid.

Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Devait-il plonger la lame dans ce corps si fragile à travers les draps ou plutôt les soulever avant de frapper ?

Est-ce qu'elle s'éveillerait avant d'expirer, lui lançant un denier regard dans lequel se refléterait le visage de la personne qui lui aurait infligé la pire des trahisons que l'on puisse faire à quelqu'un ? Un regard qui hanterait cette même personne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Un regard qui était déjà posé sur elle, bien qu'il n'exprimait pour l'instant que de la curiosité et de la fatigue. Elle venait de se réveiller et fixait d'un air interrogateur la silhouette qui était dressée au dessus d'elle.

Avait-elle pu apercevoir la lame de son couteau briller à la pâle lumière de la lune avant qu'elle ne dissimule derrière son dos la main qui le tenait ?

Apparemment non, sinon elle ne serait pas resté aussi calme. Ce n'était qu'un simple contretemps, il suffirait de la rassurer et elle se rendormirait tout naturellement sans se poser de question.

« Ce n'est rien, Ai… Je venais juste contempler ton visage une dernière fois avant d'aller me coucher. Rendors-toi mon ange, il ne t'arrivera rien… »

La douceur de la voix qui avait résonnée et le sourire bienveillant de la personne qui était penchée sur elle semblèrent produire l'effet escompté sur la fillette puisque l'instant d'après elle semblait s'être assoupie de nouveau.

Elle semblait si fragile, si innocente, pourquoi est ce qu'elle devait subir cela ? Elle était la chose la plus chère qui pouvait exister à ses yeux, plus précieuse à son coeur que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, alors pourquoi est ce que de tout les habitants de cette planète, c'était à lui que la destinée avait confié cette macabre besogne ?

Le futur criminel trembla de plus en plus. Si ses pensées continuaient de suivre ce cours, ce couteau finirait par tomber de sa main tandis qu'il se mettrait à genoux devant elle pour la supplier de le pardonner d'avoir eu seulement la pensée de vouloir commettre cet acte.

Il devait s'efforcer de se convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne désirait plus que cette mort qu'il allait lui offrir. Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être pour celui qui exaucerait son souhait, il se devait de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite sans qu'elle le sache.

C'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle qui guidait sa main, un amour qui ne reculerait devant aucune limite, pas même celle d'avoir à tuer de ses mains l'être qui l'inspirait.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, laissant l'assassin seul face à ses pensées et à sa future victime.

Parvenant finalement à acquérir la résolution suffisante pour passer à l'acte, il leva au dessus de sa tête le couteau qu'il tenait à présent de ses deux mains.

Dans un instant, tout serait fini, un seul instant…Mais à ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrît laissant échapper un mince filet de lumière.

Le meurtrier tressaillit quand il fit face à la dernière personne au monde avec laquelle il aurait voulu être confronté dans cette situation…

Et sa peur s'accrût lorsqu'il constata que le témoin du crime qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre avait vu ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec…

----:----

S'éveillant en sursaut, Shinichi mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre a respiration. Venait-il de faire un cauchemar ? Il espérait de tout cœur que cela soit le cas malgré la désagréable sensation de réalité attachée aux images qui étaient encore imprimées au fer rouge dans son esprit. La douleur qui le déchira tandis qu'il essaya de se lever du lit où il était étendu lui confirma malheureusement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il baissa les yeux vers la blessure qu'il portait à son flanc, cette blessure qui correspondait exactement à celle qu'il aurait dû recevoir si son rêve n'en était pas un…

Bien que quelqu'un ait entreprît de le soigner entre temps, elle continuait de lui infliger des élancements douloureux chaque fois qu'il respirait. Mais sa souffrance fût le cadet de ses soucis quand il aperçût la personne qui avait assisté à son réveil et qui était sûrement celle qu'il devait remercier pour les soins qu'il avait reçus.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? »

Le détective se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui s'était adressé à lui, avant de poser les mains sur les barreaux qui le séparaient d'elle. Bien que l'espace entre eux fût suffisant pour qu'il puisse y passer la tête, la distance à laquelle était placé la chaise sur laquelle son interlocutrice était installée était trop grande pour qu'il ait seulement une chance de l'effleurer.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Devant le silence de celui qui la regardait, la jeune femme repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux auburn en soupirant.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu me reconnaît ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles au moins de mon nom ? »

« Shiho… »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se plissèrent en un sourire sarcastique tandis que le prisonnier s'adressait à elle.

« Tu te souviens encore de ton épouse…Donc la situation n'est pas aussi désespérée que je l'avais craint…. »

« Shiho… Où sommes-nous ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas en prison si c'est cela qui te fait peur… Je ne suis quand même pas sans cœur au point d'envoyer mon cher et tendre époux derrière les barreaux…Enfin pas derrière des barreaux dont je ne possède pas la clé en tout cas… »

« Pourquoi est ce que.. ? »

« Contrairement à l'idiot de détective avec qui je partage ma vie, je ne me sens pas obligée de dénoncer à la police un criminel quand je l'aie découvert… Tu restes celui que j'aime malgré ce que tu as essayé de faire à notre enfant… »

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure que la signification des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre pénétrait dans son esprit.

« Ce que j'ai fait…a notre fille ? »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Oh que si, il s'en souvenait fort bien, à son plus grand malheur…Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là ?

Lisant la réponse à sa question dans le regard de son époux, Shiho garda le silence en le fixant avec une expression mélancolique.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça sans dire un mot.

« Est-ce que tu peut me laisser sortir ? Je dois la voir pour en être sûr… »

« C'est hors de question…Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce tant que je ne me serais pas assurée que tu n'essaieras pas de lui faire du mal de nouveau. »

Le détective demeura muet plusieurs minutes, se demandant de quelle façon il allait devoir s'y prendre pour convaincre son épouse qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais à leur fille. Mais avant cela, il devait s'assurer qu'elle était encore de ce monde, craignant par-dessus tout que celle qui venait de l'enfermer cherche à lui dissimuler la terrible vérité auquel il allait devoir faire face si ses craintes s'avéraient justifiées…Et elles avaient malheureusement toutes les raisons de l'être…

« Est-ce que tu pourrait au moins l'amener ici ? Je voudrais juste…la regarder… »

« J'aurais bien voulu accéder à ta requête mais malheureusement cela m'est impossible…Elle s'est enfuie de la maison…cette nuit là…pendant que tu te vidais de ton sang…Et cela fait maintenant deux jours que je suis à sa recherche…Sans succès… »

Est-ce qu'elle lui disait la vérité ? Elle semblait sincère mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle était parfaitement capable de lui dissimuler ses émotions aussi bien que ses pensées… Et quand bien même elle serait elle-même persuadée que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était la vérité, cela ne serait guère plus rassurant… Si leur fille était vraiment morte cette nuit là, elle aurait été la dernière personne au monde à pouvoir l'accepter. Et il était bien possible qu'inconsciemment elle soit parvenue à se convaincre que leur enfant s'était vraiment enfuie hors de portée de son assassin…Oh oui, c'était parfaitement possible, il le savait…

Allait-elle le laisser enfermé là toute sa vie pour ne pas qu'il découvre son mensonge ? Allait-il devoir rester là, impuissant, à attendre la mort sans savoir si sa fille était encore de ce monde ou non? S'il voulait éviter cela, il devait absolument convaincre la chimiste de le libérer mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir y arriver?

« Ecoute, tu sais bien que si tu me laisse sortir, il ne me faudra que quelques heures pour la retrouver… »

« Et c'est bien pour cela que je ne te laisserais pas sortir…Oh que non, mon cher époux…Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je me soit assurée que notre fille soit enfin délivrée de ses souffrances, et pour y arriver, je doit être certaine que tu m'empêcheras pas de faire ce qui est nécessaire pour cela… »

Elle voulait s'assurer qu'Ai soit délivrée de ses souffrances…Il n'en doutait pas un instant, et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur, car il savait fort bien de quel manière elle comptait s'y prendre pour atteindre ce but si louable…Et il était en effet hors de question qu'il la laisse faire si leur fille était vraiment en vie…

« Laisse moi t'aider à le faire…Je désire autant que toi aider Ai… »

Son épouse le dévisagea avec une expression narquoise.

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas…Mais je ne pense pas que tu partages les même idées que moi sur la meilleure façon de s'y prendre pour cela… »

En toute sincérité, il aurait pu difficilement le nier…Mais il n'avait pas à être sincère s'il voulait sauver son épouse et sa fille…

« Peut-être pas autant que tu le croit… »

La jeune femme le scruta quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

« Voyons Shinichi…Est-ce que tu me prend vraiment pour une idiote ? Après presque vingt années de mariage, j'espérais quand même que tu ais compris que c'était loin d'être le cas… »

Presque vingt ans de vie commune…Tant de temps s'était écoulé sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Mais comment aurait-il pu le faire quand n'importe qui d'autre que lui n'aurait justement pas donné vingt ans à son épouse ?

Tant d'années qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble sans qu'elles laissent la moindre trace de leur passage sur eux…Du moins, la moindre trace visible…

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'avait enfermé dans le laboratoire du professeur avant d'aller affronter Vermouth à ma place ? Qui aurait cru que, vingt ans plus tard, les rôles seraient inversés… »

Le détective se mit à avoir un sourire triste.

« Je m'en souviens…Mais je me souviens aussi que tu avais réussi à t'enfuir malgré toutes mes précautions, alors si les rôles sont vraiment inversés… »

« Et le résultat c'est que j'ai faillie provoquer ma mort et la tienne…Navré, mais je tâcherais d'éviter que tu commettes la même erreur que moi… »

Se levant de sa chaise, l'épouse du détective s'avança en direction de la sortie de la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son époux derrière les barreaux.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aurais bien voulu rester avec toi et profiter de l'occasion pour aborder tout les sujets qui sont restés en suspens entre nous, en étant sûre que, cette fois, tu ne te déroberais pas…mais malheureusement il y a de nombreuses choses auxquelles je doit me consacrer pour le bien de notre enfant…et le nôtre…A plus tard, Shinichi… »

Contemplant d'un air sombre la porte que venait de refermer sa femme, Shinichi frissonna en songeant que cette porte lui évoquait plus le couvercle d'une tombe que d'une cellule.

Mais cette peur ne fût rien par rapport à celle qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il se mit à réfléchir à ce que pouvait être en train de faire celle qui le séquestrait… Etait-elle partie faire disparaître le corps qui s'interposait entre eux ? Si leur fille était bien morte, cela devait être on ne peut plus logique dans l'esprit de Shiho de procéder ainsi…En se débarrassant de la preuve la plus évidente du meurtre, elle éviterait à son mari de passer le reste de ses jours dans une prison, du moins dans une autre prison que celle où elle le faisait déjà croupir, et surtout, elle ferait disparaître la seule chose qui aurait pu lui prouver que sa fille ne reviendrait plus jamais à la maison… Passer le restant de ses jours avec une épouse qui préférerait s'enfoncer dans la folie et attendre le retour de sa fille qui avait simplement fuguée plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle était morte de la main d'un de ses parents, la perspective était loin d'être réjouissante… D'autant que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il risquait bien de partager la folie de son épouse…

S'il voulait avoir une chance d'éviter ça, et peut-être même une chance de délivrer son enfant de ses tourments, il devait absolument sortir d'ici…

Malheureusement il était incapable de réfléchir à un moyen de s'évader de cette cellule... Des scènes plus atroces les unes que les autres venaient le hanter sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour arrêter cela…

Shiho creusant un trou dans le jardin de leur maison pour y ensevelir le corps d'une fillette…

Son épouse jetant dans l'océan un sac lesté d'un bloc de ciment…

L'ex-scientifique en train d'immerger un cadavre dans un réservoir d'acide…

La mère de son enfant occupé à brûler dans un haut fourneau le corps de sa propre fille…

Comme il regrettait en cet instant sa longue expérience de détective tandis que la multitude de crimes qu'il avait résolu lui inspirait des pensées aussi morbides.

Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit où il s'était éveillé. Allait-il être condamné à demeurer éternellement dans l'incertitude, sans savoir s'il avait ou non réussi à délivrer sa fille des souffrances qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur elle cette nuit là ?

----:----

La jeune femme regardait d'un air rêveur sa propre main tenant son pinceau aller et venir sur la toile, donnant petit à petit vie à l'image qui n'existait auparavant qu'au fond de son âme… Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de peindre ce tableau ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ?

Elle ne savait plus mais elle se souvenait des centaines de tentatives qu'elle avait déjà faite pour donner corps à ce rêve évanescent qui lui apparaissait parfois tel un rayon de soleil au milieu de ses cauchemars…Elle se souvenait de ses appréhensions lorsqu'elle s'était installé devant cette toile vierge plusieurs minutes auparavant…De sa peur que cette image si chère à son cœur disparaisse avec elle… Mais à présent, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait libre…Libre de peindre ce qu'elle voulait sans être condamné à reproduire indéfiniment les mêmes scènes terrifiantes qui peuplaient chacune de ses nuits depuis tant d'années…

Tant d'années avant de pouvoir être enfin capable de peindre la toile auquel elle voulait donner naissance depuis si longtemps… La toile qui exprimerait le dernier message qu'elle voulait lui transmettre avant de mourir…

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle comprendras quand elle la verras ? »murmura l'artiste en se tournant vers la personne qui était installée sur son lit en train de la regarder peindre.

Le silence fût la seule réponse qu'elle reçut à sa question. Est-ce que qu'elle n'avait pas parlé assez fort pour que celui à qui elle s'était adressée puisse lui répondre ? Celui à qui elle s'était adressée…ou bien celle à qui elle s'était adressée ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, et de toutes façon dans son état, le monde qui s'étendait au-delà de quelques mètres lui apparaissait déjà comme un brouillard coloré peuplé d'êtres et de choses floues aux contours dépourvus de consistance… Quelle peinture magnifique elle aurait pu réalisé à partir de là…Mais il était trop tard maintenant…

Tant pis, elle n'avait plus aucun regret, si elle pouvait juste achever cette toile alors elle pourrait mourir en paix…

Auparavant, elle avait toujours eue l'impression, quand elle peignait, d'être possédée par un démon se servant d'elle pour coucher sur la toile ses pensées les plus atroce tandis que maintenant elle savait que c'était elle, et elle seule, qui peignait.

Posant délicatement son pinceau dans le récipient qui débordait d'un liquide écarlate, elle admira l'œuvre qu'elle venait de faire avec un sourire radieux.

Oui c'était exactement cela…Il n'y avait rien à y ajouter ou à y retrancher…Elle ne pourrait jamais se rapprocher plus de son rêve qu'elle ne venait déjà de le faire…

A présent, elle pouvait se reposer…Oui se reposer…Elle ferma les yeux, ne luttant plus contre l'engourdissement qui menaçait de la submerger mais le laissant au contraire l'engloutir avec volupté…

Quelques instants plus tard, la personne qui venait d'assister aux derniers instants de l'artiste se rapprocha d'elle avant de prendre son pouls.

Elle contempla en souriant le visage apaisé de celle qui venait de quitter ce monde, on aurait dit un ange.

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendras…Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y veillerai… »murmura-t-elle à son oreille bien qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus l'entendre…


	2. Hometown

Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama, les autres œuvres que j'utilise appartiennent à leur auteurs respectifs. Si leurs noms ne sont pas tous révélés pour le moment, c'est pour éviter de trop spoiler cette histoire… ;)

**Chapitre 1 : Hometown**

« Le 6 novembre 2020, 9 heures 31 minutes et 16,05 secondes… »

Le détective rangea sa montre gousset avec un sourire satisfait. Cela faisait donc tout juste une journée qu'il était de retour à Tokyo après un séjour de plusieurs mois dans l'autre ville auquel il appartenait, Londres. Il s'était senti obligé d'avoir recours à sa montre pour le vérifier tant le brouillard qui s'était abattu sur la capitale du Japon avait fait disparaître en un instant toutes les différences apparentes entre elle et sa consoeur anglaise.

Le détective contempla d'un air songeur la brume qui avait fait se dissoudre la grisaille et les couleurs tapageuses de la métropole dans une blancheur immaculée qui vous donnait soudainement l'impression de vous retrouver seul au beau milieu d'un néant infini. Ce devait être un manteau de brume identique qui avait recouvert la ville de Londres en cette sinistre année de 1888, ce devait être la même couleur empreinte de pureté qui avait dissimulée les rues ensanglantées par le plus célèbre criminel de l'histoire. Si l'un de ses émules voulait relever le défi de le surpasser, il disposait dans ces conditions du cadre idéal. Et même sans aller jusqu'à envisager le commencement d'une nouvelle ère de terreur qui cimenterait définitivement le rapprochement entre les deux villes qui se partageaient son cœur, il était évident qu'un nombre incalculable de forfaits allait se dérouler sous la protection de ce climat. Avec cette situation, le plus minable des voleurs à la tire pouvait disparaître dans les rues de la ville et échapper à la police avec autant de facilité que le boucher de whitechapel s'était échappée entre les mailles du filet tendu par Scotland Yard…

Etait-ce pour fêter son retour que la ville s'était muée en une scène idéale pour un affrontement entre lui et le prochain criminel qui ornerait son tableau de chasse ?

Ses dernières années, il avait eu à déplorer le manque d'audace des criminels de la capitale et il espérait que ce brouillard les enhardirait quelque peu… Depuis que le Kid avait tiré sa révérence au monde des criminels, il n'avait plus eu un seul adversaire digne de ce nom pour occuper son temps, au point qu'il avait été forcé de s'expatrier plusieurs fois en Europe pour se mettre en quête d'une affaire digne de ses capacités…Est-ce qu'un nouvel artiste du crime était venu prendre la relève pendant son dernier séjour ? Apparemment c'était loin d'être le cas si on se fiait au contenu des journaux, mais cela ne prouvait rien pour autant. Après tout, le professeur Moriarty, avant d'être démasqué par son ennemi de toujours, n'était jamais apparu aux yeux du public que comme un humble professeur de mathématiques des plus respectables…

Se levant de la terrasse du café où il était installé après avoir réglé sa note, le détective fit quelques pas dans les rues adjacentes sans prêter attention aux regards curieux des passants qui croisaient sa route. Il est vrai que voir subitement surgir d'un brouillard à couper au couteau un inconnu, revêtu d'un macfarlane et coiffée d'une antique casquette à double visière, pouvait être suffisant pour se demander si l'on n'avait pas fait un voyage à travers le temps et l'espace en s'égarant dans ce dédale de brume, pour se retrouver au beau milieu de la fin du XIXme, au sein de la capitale anglaise, pour y croiser Sherlock Holmes.

Un rassemblement quelques mètres plus loin capta l'intérêt de ce personnage d'allure si anachronique. A en juger par le cordon de sécurité établi par les policiers de Tokyo, il était fort possible que sa présence dans la ville fût encore plus nécessaire qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Se rapprochant de la foule, il aperçût une femme affalée contre un mur. A en juger par son air inquiet et aux coups d'œil angoissés qu'elle jetait dans la ruelle dont l'accès était barrée, ce n'était pas une simple curiosité morbide qui l'avait attirée ici. Bien qu'elle ait probablement passée le cap de la vingtaine il y a plusieurs années, la candeur prédominait encore largement sur la maturité sur ce charmant visage encadré par une chevelure d'un noir de jais magnifique. La main qu'elle y promenait était ornée d'une alliance.

« Excusez-moi, mais auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?»

La femme fixa d'un air étonné l'inconnu qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais faire appel à vous si j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide ? »

« Disons que vous donnez nettement l'impression de vouloir assister de très près au travail des policiers de notre bonne ville et que, de par ma profession, je pourrais vous y aider… »

« Votre profession ? »

« Je suis détective. »

« Et la police a besoin de vos services au point de vous laisser observer les lieux d'un crime qui vient juste d'être découvert ? »

« Oui mais ils ne le savent pas encore, voilà pourquoi je me doit de les en informer sur le champ. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner ? »

« Si la police a besoin de vous sans le savoir, pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez besoin de moi sans que je sache pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance pour que vous soyez liée à ce meurtre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous ne chercheriez pas à vous rendre sur les lieux du crime avec tant d'insistance… »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que la police déploierait tant d'effort pour maintenir la foule le plus loin possible si ce n'était pas le cas ? Rien de plus élémentaire, ma chère…Ma chère.. ? »

L'inconnue examina le détective d'un air intrigué. La lueur d'intelligence qui pétillait dans ce regard ainsi que la confiance en lui qui irradiait de toute sa personne témoignait largement du fait qu'il n'usurpait pas le titre qu'il se donnait malgré la tenue extravagante dont il était affublé.

« Ayumi. »

« Eh bien Ayumi, vous venez juste de passez avec succès l'entretien d'embauche pour devenir mon assistante, tâchez d'agir en conséquence… »

Sur ces mots, le détective entreprît d'agripper le bras de sa nouvelle assistante interloquée avant de traverser la foule en un éclair pour se retrouver face aux policiers.

« Excusez-moi, mais tant que nos agents n'ont pas terminés leurs investigations, ces lieux sont interdit aux public. »

« Et si vos agents veulent avoir une chance que leur investigations aboutissent à quelque chose, vous feriez mieux de me laisser passer. »répliqua le nouveau venu au policier d'un air légèrement irrité.

« Et qu'est ce qui vous a donné le droit de nous assister ? »demanda l'agent des forces de l'ordre sans se laisser décontenancer par l'arrogance apparente de celui qui s'était adressé à lui.

« Le commissaire Sato en personne. Si vous avez encore des doutes là-dessus, ma carte devrait achever de vous convaincre. »

Le policier écarquilla les yeux en déchiffrant le nom inscrit sur la carte que lui tendait l'inconnu.

« Vous seriez.. ? »

« Est-ce que ce n'était pas visible à mon seul accoutrement ? »

Le policier, muet de stupéfaction, s'écarta pour laisser passer le détective.

« Le commissaire Sato vous a vraiment convoqué ici ? Mais vous m'aviez dit… »chuchota Ayumi à l'oreille du détective tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans la ruelle.

« Si cette affaire présente un quelconque intérêt pour moi, elle s'empressera de le faire, je ne fait que devancer ses désirs. Mais à voir la façon dont vous parlez d'elle, on dirait que vous la connaissez bien. Est ce que je me trompe ? »

« Eh bien, en effet… »murmura-t-elle, ébahie par le culot de son interlocuteur.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui vous empêchez de venir ici vous-même ? Vous l'as-t-elle interdit ou bien n'est-elle pas encore sur les lieux ? »

« Elle n'est pas encore arrivée… »

« Parfait, cela me laissera toute latitude pour agir. Mais dite-moi, pourquoi est ce que ce meurtre vous intéresse tellement ? »

« J'avais rendez-vous avec une amie et cela fait plus d'une heure que je l'attend alors qu'elle est toujours arrivé en avance à ses rendez-vous jusqu'à présent…Alors quand j'ai vu que… »

« Je comprends, à présent, plus un mot ! Laissez-moi faire. »

Plusieurs policiers étaient rassemblés au fond de la ruelle, empêchant les nouveaux venus de distinguer le cadavre. L'un d'eux tenta de s'interposer en les voyant arriver mais le détective le réduisit au silence en brandissant sa carte.

« Monsieur Hakuba ? Mais… »

« Pas de questions. On m'a convoqué ici pour que je puisse apporter mon aide. Laissez-moi examiner les lieux en paix et cette affaire sera résolue en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

« Mais cette femme ? »

« Il se pourrait que son témoignage nous soit des plus précieux. Mais son aide peut attendre encore un peu, veuillez donc veiller à ce quelle ne s'approche pas du cadavre tant que je ne l'aurait pas examiné. »

Ayumi commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le policier s'interposait à présent entre elle et le détective.

Elle dut battre de la semelle de longues minutes dans la ruelle sans pouvoir s'approcher du cadavre et mettre fin à ses doutes. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu attendre l'arrivée de Sato dans ces conditions commençait-elle à se dire.

Puis le mystérieux Hakuba, ayant apparemment terminé ses investigations, revint vers elle pour l'interroger.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. Votre amie était-elle par hasard une jeune femme de vingt ans, étudiante en musique ? »

Ayumi acquiesça terrifiée.

« Avait-elle de long cheveux blonds et portait-elle une bague à l'annulaire et à l'index de sa main droite ? »continua imperturbablement le détective.

« Non, elle avait bien deux bagues à sa main droite mais elle les portait à l'index et au majeur. Dieu merci, ce n'est pas elle. »répondit la jeune femme en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Faisait-elle tourner fréquemment autour de son doigt la bague qu'elle portait au majeur ? »

« Oui, comment le savez v… »

« Veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances, Ayumi, votre amie est morte. »

Se sentant défaillir au son de la sinistre nouvelle, Ayumi se serait probablement évanouie sur le sol de la ruelle si le détective ne l'avait pas rattrapée dans ses bras à temps.

« C…ce doit être une erreur…L...laissez-moi voir ce corps… »balbutia-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

« Pour votre propre bien, il vaut mieux que vous évitiez de voir cela… »

Refusant d'écouter les paroles rassurantes d'Hakuba, elle tenta encore de se libérer des bras qui l'enserraient mais elle n'avait pas la force de s'échapper de l'étreinte douce mais ferme du détective.

L'arrivée de trois autres personnes sur les lieux du crime le dispensa bientôt d'avoir à en éloigner la pauvre femme.

Celle qui était à la tête du groupe était une femme d'âge mûr dont l'autorité naturelle était illustrée à la perfection par l'attitude respectueuse et légèrement empreinte de peur des policiers à son approche. Elle avait dû faire tourner bien des cœurs dans sa jeunesse et elle n'était pas dénuée de charme malgré son âge avancé, mais ce qui frappait surtout c'était la détermination qui illuminait son regard. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait, le détective avait instantanément deviné à qui il avait affaire.

A ses côtés se trouvait un homme, qui avait de la peine à dissimuler ses appréhensions tandis qu'il s'avançait sur les lieux du crime, et une autre femme qui, ayant reconnu Ayumi, avait déjà entrepris de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler en lui murmurant des paroles compatissantes.

« Commissaire Sato, je présume ? Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis… »

« Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, monsieur Hakuba Saguru. On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée il y a quelques minutes, et laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle est loin de m'enchanter. »

« Si vous connaissiez ma réputation, cela devrait pourtant être le cas… »répliqua le détective à l'invective du commissaire.

« Je la connais et que vous en soyez digne ou non ne change rien à l'affaire. Nous sommes parfaitement capable de nous débrouiller sans vous. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, votre père est à la retraite, vous n'avez jamais fait partie de la police et je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir convoqué. Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici. Je pourrais vous faire incarcérer pour obstruction à une enquête de police. »

« Les nombreuses fois où j'ai collaboré avec la police de Tokyo m'ont amplement démontrées qu'elle était loin de pouvoir se payer le luxe de mépriser mon aide, en particulier pour une affaire comme celle-ci. »

La totalité des personnes présentes frissonnèrent en voyant l'impertinence du détective face au commissaire.

« C'est à moi d'en juger, pas à vous. Cette enquête s'annonce déjà suffisamment difficile sans que j'ai besoin qu'un amateur imbu de sa personne vienne s'y immiscer. Vous avez déjà eu droit à suffisamment de gros titres dans les journaux pour ne pas avoir besoin de vouloir essayer de prouver, une fois de plus, votre soi-disant supériorité sur la police aux yeux de votre public naïf. »

Le détective ferma les yeux en adressant un sourire méprisant à son interlocutrice.

« Même si j'avoue ne pas ranger la modestie au nombre des vertus, je vous concèderait malgré tout que je n'ai que faire de ce que les journaux peuvent écrire sur mon compte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre des ignorants vanter mes mérites, je les connais sans leur aide. Et je trouve personnellement que seul les détectives incompétents ont besoin d'entendre des amateurs chanter leur louanges pour se sentir rassuré sur leurs compétences. Je suis largement au dessus de ça. »

Les lèvres du commissaire se plissèrent en un sourire sarcastique face à l'arrogance de celui qui lui faisait face.

« Je voit…Alors monsieur ne cherche pas une vaine gloire mais préfère jouer les justiciers des temps modernes, démasquant les criminels quand la police en est incapable, et apportant la lumière de la vérité pour éclaircir les sombres crimes qui ensanglantent la capitale sous les regards horrifiés de ses habitants? Personnellement je trouve ce genre d'attitude encore plus ridicule. »

« La justice ? Si c'était vraiment cela qui me motive, cela fait des années que j'aurais entamé une brillante carrière dans la police. Ce qui m'aurait donné infiniment plus d'occasions et de moyens de faire régner la justice que ne me le permet mon travail de détective.»

Hakuba abandonna son air sarcastique et méprisant pour fixer son interlocutrice avec un sérieux glacial.

« Une femme a été tuée, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est son assassin. Est-ce que c'est aussi votre cas, commissaire ? Ou est ce que vous vous intéressez uniquement à votre réputation et à celles de vos services de police? Au point de mépriser une aide qui pourrait vous être précieuse ? Au point de prendre le risque de laissez le criminel vous échapper ? »

Ni le détective ni le commissaire ne baissèrent les yeux en face de l'autre tandis qu'ils s'examinaient mutuellement du regard devant une assistance médusée.

Finalement le commissaire eut un petit sourire amusé avant de s'avancer vers le détective pour lui tendre la main.

« Eh bien, démontrez-moi sur le champs que vous êtes vraiment capable de m'aider et j'accepterais votre assistance avec joie. »

« C'est la moindre des choses. »répliqua le métis en serrant la main qui lui était tendu. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je m'empresserais de vous transmettre les premiers résultats de mes investigations. »

Le commissaire emboîta le pas du détective, suivie d'un de ses deux adjoints tandis que l'autre s'éloignait avec Ayumi.

Elle avait beau avoir plus d'expérience en matière criminelle que la totalité des personnes présentes, elle ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir en découvrant le cadavre qui s'étalait au beau milieu de la brume. Son adjoint quant à lui eût bien du mal à réprimer la nausée qui l'envahit devant cette vision d'horreur.

« Reprends-toi Takagi, tu n'aurait jamais eu une aussi longue carrière à mes côtés si tu devait défaillir devant chaque cadavre sur lequel tu devait enquêter. Quant à vous, Hakuba, si vous avez déjà pris la peine de l'examiner, dites-moi vos conclusions. »

« L'abdomen a été entièrement éventré ; les intestins, tranchés de leurs attaches mésentériques, ont été sortis de la cavité abdominale et placés sur l'épaule gauche du cadavre. L'utérus et ses appendices, la partie supérieure du vagin, ainsi que les deux tiers postérieurs de la vessie ont été entièrement retirés. Aucune trace de ses organes n'a pu être trouvé sur les lieux, nous pouvons donc en déduire que l'assassin les a emportés avec lui. La rigidité cadavérique semble nous indiquer que sa mort remonte à un peu plus d'une heure, ce que confirme le témoignage de celle qui avait rendez-vous avec elle »commenta le détective avec le même ton froid et professionnel qu'aurait pris un professeur de médecine disséquant un cadavre devant ses étudiants.

« J'aimerais vous dire que ses mutilations ont été faites post mortem mais un premier examen semble déjà indiquer l'usage sur la victime d'une toxine, probablement un alcaloïde, l'ayant tétanisé et réduite à l'incapacité de bouger ou même de crier. Le médecin légiste confirmera ou non ce diagnostic. En dehors de ça, l'assassin, une fois sa besogne achevé, a entreprît d'ôter à sa victime les deux bagues qu'elle portait à la main droite pour les déposer devant elle, avec toutes les pièces de monnaie qu'elle avait dans ses poches. Le portefeuille vidé de son contenu placé un peu plus loin, ainsi que les traces que porte la victime à ses doigts démontrent que ces objets n'ont pas été apportés par le meurtrier. Elle porte encore les écouteurs de son lecteur de musique enfoncés dans les oreilles, mais nous somme s incapable pour l'instant d'affirmer si elle n'a pas eu le temps de les retirer ou si cela fait partie de la mise en scène de ce meurtre. Une enveloppe a également été placée dans le sac à main de la victime, au vu des tâches de sang qui l'imprègnent, nous pouvons être certains que c'est le meurtrier qui l'y a mise, quant à son contenu… »

Le détective fit signe à un policier qui tendit à son supérieur hiérarchique une feuille de papier rangée avec beaucoup de soins dans un sac plastique pour la préserver de toutes traces qui n'y aurait été pas laissé par le criminel. Déchiffrant le contenu de la lettre que le criminel leur avait adressé, le commissaire ne pu réprimer le léger tremblement qui agita ses mains durant sa lecture.

_« M. A. N. Première œuvre du maître et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est du grand art. _

_L'artiste travaille sans filet mais elle, c'est le couteau qu'elle s'est enfilée. Ha ! Ha !_

_On me pardonnera ce calembours stupide, typique de l'humour noir de nos voisins d'outre-manche, si on prend conscience qu'il n'est pas de moi mais de mon illustre prédécesseur._

_Les ignorants pourraient me reprocher mon manque d'originalité mais ils ne feraient que révéler leur bêtise crasse en agissant ainsi._

_Le plagiat est nécessaire. Le progrès l'implique. Il serre de près la phrase d'un auteur, se sert de ses expressions, efface une idée fausse, la remplace par l'idée juste._

_Si je fais partie de ceux qui considèrent l'assassinat comme faisant partie des beaux-arts, le premier élément de ma composition ne doit pas être interprété comme empreint d'un manque d'originalité mais au contraire comme témoignant d'un avancement artistique hors du commun. Mais l'on ne peut pas juger la partie sans connaître le tout, ni le tout sans connaître la partie, aussi je pense que la beauté et l'originalité de mon œuvre sera déjà un peu visible lors du second mouvement._

_Pour vous faire patienter avant son exécution, si je peux me permettre d'employer cette expression, permettez-moi de vous expliquer en quelques mots en quoi il consistera._

_Une lampe et un ange forment un seul corps, voilà ce que l'on ne voit pas souvent. Il reconnaît la forme de la lampe ; il reconnaît la forme de l'ange ; mais, il ne peut pas les scinder dans son esprit ; en effet, dans la réalité, elles sont collées l'une dans l'autre, et ne forment qu'un corps indépendant et libre…_

_Voilà la façon dont je me représente la chose, est ce que ce sera aussi celle avec laquelle elle t'apparaîtra, très cher public ?_

_Votre dévoué serviteur, I. D. »_

Remettant la lettre à son adjoint, le commissaire ne pu étouffer un grognement de frustration.

« A quoi rime ce charabia incompréhensible ? Ce texte n'a ni queue ni tête… »

« S'il vous apparaît aussi obscur, commissaire. C'est sans aucun doute parce que vous êtes japonaise. Si vous aviez passé plusieurs années en Angleterre comme c'est mon cas, il ne vous appparaîtrait peut-être pas de manière totalement limpide mais vous auriez moins de difficulté à en appréhender la logique. Surtout après l'avoir lu sur les lieux du meurtre. »

« Dans ce cas, faites-moi part de vos lumières, monsieur le détective. »

« Est-ce que la mise en scène du crime ne vous donne pas suffisamment d'indices ? Un membre de la police japonaise n'y verrait qu'un assassinat particulièrement atroce et macabre, mais quelqu'un qui a collaboré de longues années avec Scotland Yard ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec un cas similaire qui a eu lieu il y a plus d'un siècle... »

« Plus d'un siècle ? Monsieur Hakuba, connaissez-vous beaucoup de policiers qui s'intéressent à des meurtres perpétrés par des criminels morts et enterrés depuis bien longtemps ? »

« S'il y en avait plus, la police n'aurait pas besoin de mon aide. La roue du crime tournera éternellement sur elle-même tant que l'espèce humaine existera mais ce seront toujours les mêmes rayons qui la composeront. Il n'existe aucun crime sur cette terre qui n'ait eu un précèdent. Penchez-vous sur les annales du crimes plusieurs heures par jour pendant un mois et il vous sera impossible d'être confronté à une région qui vous soit totalement inconnue dans le vaste pays du crime. »

Le commissaire soupira.

« Admettons, mais je n'ai pas le temps de rattraper mon inculture en la matière, d'autant que le crime dont vous avez parlé est censé s'être déroulé en Angleterre… »

« Certes mais la sinistre notoriété de celui qui l'a perpétré à depuis longtemps franchie les frontières de son pays pour s'étendre au monde entier. Je suis sûr que si vous prenez la peine d'y réfléchir, cela vous paraîtra évident. Ce modus operandi, ces bagues et ces pièces de monnaie devant le cadavre, les initiales au début de la lettre, ces éléments mis bout à bout ne vous évoquent vraiment rien ? »

« Les initiales ? Ce sont, au vu du contexte, celles de la victime, bien que cela demande à être vérifié puisque je ne connais pas encore son identité… »

« Je vous engage ma réputation que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Cessez de tourner autour du pot, je vous prie ! »

Le détective garda le silence en souriant pendant plusieurs minutes, dans l'intention évidente de faire monter l'impatience de son auditoire avant d'abattre brutalement ses cartes.

« M. A. N. sont les initiales de Mary Ann Nicholls, la première victime présumée du tristement célèbre Jack the ripper. Est-ce que je dois ajouter que, près de son cadavre ont été retrouvé, au milieu de son argent éparpillé sur le sol, ses deux bagues que le meurtrier avait retiré de ses doigts ? »

La remarque d'Hakuba fit l'effet d'une bombe sur son assistance.

« Mais alors, cette référence à un illustre prédécesseur, cette apologie du plagiat… »

«Exactement. Il ne se contente pas de plagier un seul des ressortissants de l'empire britannique soit dit en passant. Cette lettre fait également référence au titre d'un essai de Thomas de Quincey, _De l'assassinat considéré comme faisant partie des beaux-arts_… »

« Mais alors, à partir de là, nous pouvons en déduire que le meurtrier vient d'Angleterre ! »s'écria Takagi.

Hakuba se mit à sourire à la remarque de l'adjoint du commissaire.

« C'est apparemment aussi difficile pour vous d'admettre que quelqu'un ayant commis de telles atrocités soit d'origine japonaise que cela devait l'être pour les habitants de l'Angleterre victorienne d'admettre que Jack the ripper soit un anglais. Après tout, la reine Victoria elle-même avait conseillé à Scotland Yard de comparer les dates des meurtres avec le mouvement des navires dans le port de Londres. Ce qui était une idée pertinente, mais qui prouvait avant tout que, pour la souveraine comme pour ses sujets, il était trop dur d'admettre que l'assassin soit un de leurs compatriotes. Un tel monstre devait venir de l'extérieur et non pas être quelqu'un de notre entourage… »

Takagi se mit à détourner le regard comme un enfant qui aurait dit une bêtise devant son professeur.

« Vous pensez donc que notre tueur est d'origine japonaise ? »

« Je n'ait jamais nié qu'il pouvait être d'origine étrangère mais, si vous aviez lu attentivement cette lettre, vous auriez vu que c'est à un autre pays d'Europe que l'Angleterre auquel son auteur serait censé appartenir… »

« Un autre pays d'Europe ? »répéta l'inspecteur en regardant de nouveaux la lettre.

« Il fait référence dans sa lettre à «_ l'humour noir de nos voisins d'outre-manche…_ », ce que ne ferait pas un anglais mais plutôt un français… »

« Le tueur serait donc un français ? »

« C'est ce qu'il essaye en tout cas de nous faire croire, mais je pense qu'il est évident, pour vous comme pour moi, qu'il vaut mieux éviter de considérer l'auteur de cette lettre comme une personne sincère…A moins tout simplement qu'il ne s'identifie pas seulement à Jack the Ripper mais à un criminel français. »

Le commissaire soupira.

« Quels sont les conclusions auquel vous êtes arrivé vis-à-vis de ce criminel ? »

« Soit nous avons affaire à un tueur en série décidé à défier la police japonaise de la même façon que son «_illustre prédécesseur _» l'avait fait avec Scotland yard, soit nous avons affaire à un meurtre beaucoup plus banal que son auteur essaierait de mettre sur le compte d'un hypothétique tueur en série…Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il y aura au moins un autre meurtre, car s'il veut rendre cette histoire de meurtres en série plausible, il devra au moins commettre un autre crime. Ce qui nous est clairement annoncé dans la lettre… »

« Je vois…S'il n'a laissé aucun indice que la police scientifique serait en mesure de déchiffrer, nous sommes donc condamné à attendre patiemment le prochain meurtre , c'est cela ? »murmura le commissaire en soupirant.

« Oui…A moins que nous ne parvenions à déchiffrer l'énigmatique description qu'il en donne à la fin de sa lettre… »

« Et est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez déjà réussi à le faire ? »

Le détective détourna le regard pour dissimuler sa frustration.

« Non…J'avoue que pour l'instant, cela m'apparaît aussi obscur qu'à vous… »

Un murmure de déception parcourût les policiers. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient espéré que le détective poursuive sur sa lancée et achève de résoudre le crime atroce devant leurs yeux béats d'admiration.

« Dommage… Si vous finissez par y parvenir, soyez aimable de nous le signaler au lieu de faire cavalier seul. Vous serez d'accord avec moi pour reconnaître que ce tueur ne doit pas être pris à la légère. »

« Doit-je comprendre que vous acceptez ma collaboration à votre enquête? »demanda Hakuba en souriant au commissaire.

« Oui. Vous avez amplement démontré que vous pourriez effectivement nous être d'une aide précieuse. Et je tiens à garder mon unique suspect sous les yeux à tout moment… »

« Votre unique suspect ? »

« Ne jouez pas les naïfs, je sait bien qu'un certains nombre de japonais connaissent l'existence de Jack the ripper, mais bien peu connaissent avec autant d'exactitude que vous les circonstances de son premier assassinat, et vous étiez présent sur les lieux du crime une heure seulement après qu'il soit commis. Vous étiez donc bien placé pour être le meurtrier. »

« Le meurtrier serait quand même d'une bêtise proportionnel à son culot si, non content de rester sur les lieux du crime, il allait tranquillement proposer à la police de les aider à le résoudre. »

« Bien au contraire, de cette façon, il deviendrait la dernière personne vers qui se tournerait nos soupçons et la mieux placé pour brouiller les pistes. »

Le détective eût un sourire amusé.

« Je doit avouer qu'effectivement, j'étais très bien placé pour commettre ce meurtre et que, si jamais il me venait à l'idée de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière du crime, je prendrais un malin plaisir à faire semblant d'aider la police à résoudre les meurtres que j'aurais commis pour mieux les tourner en ridicule tout en garantissant ma sécurité. Votre hypothèse ne manque pas de pertinence, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a lu l'œuvre de Michael Didbin. Et bien que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne partage pas votre opinion, je ne peux que vous féliciter de l'avoir eu. »

« Je prend vos compliments très à cœur, monsieur le détective. »répliqua le commissaire en rendant son sourire narquois au détective. « Mais vous avez évoqué un nom qui m'est inconnue. »

« Michael Didbin est un écrivain anglais qui a émis une hypothèse fascinante sur l'identité de Jack the Ripper. Je vous recommande vivement son livre _L'ultime défi de Sherlock Holmes_. Il vous conforterait d'ailleurs dans votre hypothèse sur ma culpabilité. »

« Alors je ne manquerait pas de le lire avant la fin de cette enquête. »

L'adjointe du commissaire qui s'était éclipsé tout à l'heure en compagnie d'Ayumi les rejoignit à ce moment là.

« Ayumi m'a donné le nom de la victime, elle s'appelait Yukiko Ihara et était étudiante en musique. Elles avaient toutes les deux rendez-vous devant cette ruelle à 8h30. Mais elle m'a confié que son amie arrivait souvent en avance. »

« Peut-être que si elle avait été un peu plus ponctuelle, elle serait encore de ce monde…Merci Yumi. Demande à un de nos agents de la raccompagner chez elle, pour ce que j'en aie vu, elle n'est sûrement pas en état de rentrer toute seule… »

« Si cela peut vous aider, je peut m'en charger. Ma voiture est garée à quelques rues de là et elle me connaît déjà. A moins que vos soupçons vis-à-vis de moi ne vous empêchent de me confier votre amie, ce qui est plus que compréhensible. »

Le détective et le commissaire se scrutèrent mutuellement pendant plusieurs instants.

« Je continue de vous suspecter, monsieur Hakuba et si vous croyez vous disculper à mes yeux de cette façon, alors permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous trompez. Mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, vous avez réussi à me persuadez d'essayer de croire en vous. Je voudrais vous avoir comme partenaire plutôt que comme adversaire sur cette affaire. Alors prenez cela comme un gage de confiance et prenez soin d'elle. »

« Auriez-vous raté votre vocation, commissaire ? C'est à l'Eglise qu'on croit, pas sur les lieux d'un crime devant un suspect. Vous pourriez bien regretter de m'avoir offert ce gage de confiance… »

« Je vais pourtant m'y tenir…Mais je vous prévient, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée chez elle, je vous en tiendrait pour responsable… »

« Et vous m'arrêteriez ? »

« Non, monsieur Hakuba. Je passerais de l'autre côté de la barrière du crime à mon tour et je vous collerais une balle dans la tête avec mon arme de service. Et je ne plaisante absolument pas, c'est clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair. »répondit Hakuba en souriant avant de soulever légèrement sa casquette pour saluer le commissaire.

----:----

Ayumi contemplait d'un air indifférent le paysage qui défilait à travers les fenêtres de la voiture. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle n'aurait pas manqué de s'emerveiller de l'aspect féerique aussi bien qu'inquiétant qu'avait pris Tokyo une fois revêtue de cet épais manteau de brouillard.  
L'objet le plus banal perdait ses contours pour devenir une ombre mystérieuse évoquant un monstre fantastique errant dans la brume, les passants qui surgissaient du brouillard pour s'évanouir aussitôt ressemblaient à des spectres d'un autre temps, égarés entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts et cherchant à retrouver leur chemin. Est-ce que le fantôme de Yukiko allait apparaître devant elle, lui aussi ? Elle avait crû la voir il y a un instant mais il devait sûrement s'agir d'une hallucination ou d'une autre jeune fille lui ressemblant…

« Si je connais votre nom, ce n'est pas votre cas avec le mien…Je n'ai pas eu la politesse de me présenter alors laissez-moi rattraper mon retard, je m'appelle… »

« …Hakuba Saguru, je sais… »

« Je suppose que l'un des policiers a du vous le dire. »

« Le commissaire vous a appelé comme ça quand elle est arrivée…Mais même sans cela, je vous aurait de toutes façon reconnu au bout d'un moment… »

« Tiens donc…Et comment ? »

Ayumi eût un sourire triste.

« Je ne connais que quatre personnes dont la curiosité les aurait précipité sur les lieux d'un crime qui venait d'être commis et qui aurait eu assez de talent et de culot pour y imposer leur présence à la police. La première est le préfet de police d'Osaka, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se faire passer pour un détective pour aller sur les lieux du crime…. »

« Hattori Heiji… »

« La seconde est morte il y a bientôt vingt ans… »

« Shinichi Kudo… »

« Et la troisième est assise à côté de moi… »

« Et qui est la quatrième et pour quel raison était-elle aussi exclue ? »

« C'est un homme de mon âge nommé Conan Edogawa, qui a quitté le japon quelques mois avant la mort de Shinichi Kudo et n'est jamais revenu… »

« Conan Edogawa…Ce nom me dit quelque chose…Est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un qui, dès l'âge de sept ans, rivalisait déjà avec les trois plus grands détectives de l'archipel ? »

« Vous le connaissez aussi ? »

« J'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser lors de plusieurs enquêtes…Ainsi il a quitté le pays. Quel perte immense pour la police japonaise… Mais dites-moi, vous me semblez bien connaître le monde des détectives.»

« Je faisais parti d'une association de détectives amateurs fondée par Conan Edogawa lorsque j'étais enfant et je connaissais bien Kudo et Hattori…De toutes façons, quand votre mari sert de biographe aux détectives les plus célèbres de cette époque, on est obligé de les connaître… »

Hakuba tressaillit légèrement.

« Vous seriez l'épouse de Mitsuhiko ? »

« Vous connaissez mon mari ? »

« Je connais au moins ses écrits. Ses comptes rendu des affaires résolus par Kudo, Hattori et Mouri l'endormi sont absolument passionnants bien qu'un peu trop romancés à mon goût…Enfin c'est ce que Sherlock Holmes reprochait déjà au docteur Watson… »

« Eh bien, vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de le lui dire, nous sommes arrivés… »

Hakuba jeta un coup d'œil à l'inquiétant manoir qui se dressait dans la brume devant eux. Si une nouvelle affaire de meurtre avait lieu, il constituerait sans aucun doute le cadre idéal pour la mettre en scène.

« J'ignorais que votre mari gagnait assez bien sa vie pour pouvoir habiter dans ce genre de demeure. »

« En fait, c'est un cadeau que nous a fait un de nos ami… »

« Bigre, j'ai beau faire partie d'une famille suffisamment aisée pour me payer le luxe de n'enquêter que sur des affaires qui éveillent mon intérêt, j'envie le cadre de vie de votre ami s'il peut vous faire des cadeaux pareils… »

« Lorsque Shinichi Kudo est mort avec son épouse dans un accident il y a vingt ans, il a légué sa maison à Conan Edogawa qui était un de ses parents éloignés. Comme il n'envisageait pas de retourner au Japon, il a préféré nous en faire cadeau. Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, nous nous y sommes tout naturellement installés… »

« Ainsi c'était la demeure de Shinichi Kudo ? Décidément le monde est petit…Je mourrais bien d'envie de vous demander de me laisser la visiter mais ça ne serait pas très poli de ma part, étant donné que nous ne nous connaissons vraiment depuis ce matin. »

« En fait, je comptais vous demander de vous y installer durant la durée de l'enquête… »

S'il dissimulait habituellement ses émotions derrière le masque du détective souriant et sûr de lui, Hakuba ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant la proposition inattendue.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez parfaitement entendue…Je veux vous aider à démasquer l'assassin de Yukiko et c'est la manière façon de vous prouver que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air de la part d'une pauvre femme qui vient de découvrir qu'un meurtrier de la pire espèce avait assassiné une de ses amie et qu'elle aurait subie le même sort si elle était venu plus tôt à son rendez-vous… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, et j'ai largement les moyens de me payer un logement confortable à Tokyo durant toute la durée de mon enquête. »

« Vous vous imaginez sans doute qu'une pauvre femme n'a pas sa place pour lutter contre un assassin de cette espèce ? Monsieur Hakuba, j'ai assisté à plus de meurtres à l'âge de sept ans, lorsque Conan vivait encore avec nous, que bien des policiers en dix ans de carrière. Je n'ai pas découvert ce matin que l'on pouvait se faire assassiner au détour d'une ruelle, et j'ai fréquenté plusieurs années ceux que vous avez reconnu vous-même comme étant les trois plus grands détectives de ce pays avec vous. Si vous croyez que je n'ai rien appris à leur contact, vous vous trompez… »

Le détective soupira devant la résolution de sa passagère.

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez demander l'avis de votre mari avant ? »

« Je sais qu'il acceptera. »

Hakuba ne doutait pas que si le pauvre homme se mettait en tête de refuser, sa femme n'aurait pas à déployer beaucoup d'efforts pour le faire changer d'avis.

« Vous comptez toujours refuser ma proposition ? »

« Pardonnez ma franchise, mais la dernière fois qu'une femme séduisante liée à un meurtre m'a invité chez elle, il s'est avéré que c'était la meurtrière de son mari et qu'elle s'était mise en tête de me séduire pour détourner mes soupçons… »

« J'en déduis deux choses, vous me considérez comme une femme séduisante… »

« En tout bien, tout honneur, comprenez-le bien. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'essayer de tenter les femmes mariées. »

Ayumi adressa au détective un sourire sarcastique digne de celui de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle avait sept ans.

« Vous êtes persuadé que toutes les femmes vont oublier leur tendre époux du jour au lendemain en vous voyant ? Vous avez une très haute estime de vous mêmes en toutes choses à ce que je voit…Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il y au moins certains point sur lesquels elle est injustifiée. »

« Eh bien, vous êtes parfaitement capable de remettre en place les inconnus à ce que je voit. »s'exclama le détective en éclatant de rire.

« Une de mes anciennes amies m'a appris à le faire… »

« Ce doit être une femme d'exception. J'aurais aimé la connaître… »

« Malheureusement, elle a quitté le pays en même temps que Conan Edogawa…En trente ans, je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule femme qui lui ressemblait… »

« Qui donc ? »

« Shiho Miyano, l'épouse de Shinichi Kudo…Mais elle est morte en même temps que lui… »

Constatant au regard mélancolique de son interlocutrice que cette conversation ramenait des souvenirs déplaisants avec elle, le détective décida d'en changer le cours.

« Et quel était la deuxième chose que vous aviez déduite de mes paroles ? »

« Que vous envisagiez que je puisse être la meurtrière de mon amie…Allez-vous nier que l'idée ne vous a pas effleurée ? »

« J'ai pour habitude d'aborder les faits sans idées préconçus et pour l'instant je n'ai que deux suspects pour ce crime. Et ils sont dans cette voiture. Et il tout à fait possible que vous soyez une actrice remarquable qui essaierait de m'avoir sous sa coupe de manière à brouiller les pistes. Après tout, vous venez de me montrer que vous êtes plus forte que vous n'en aviez l'air. Beaucoup de femmes auraient préférés essayer d'oublier cette sinistre histoire et vous voulez participer à l'enquête… »

« J'ai toujours pensé que l'on ne pouvait pas résoudre ses problèmes en les fuyant. Ainsi vous poussez la conscience professionnelle jusqu'à vous soupçonner vous-mêmes ? »

Le détective se mit à sourire.

« Quiconque a lu Stevenson, Didbin et Edogawa sait que tout homme, même et surtout parmi les plus brillants, peut dissimuler au fond de lui une personnalité beaucoup moins reluisante que celle qu'il montre au monde. Et s'il s'avérait que la mienne était celle d'un criminel, je suis la seule personne dans tout Tokyo à être en mesure de rivaliser avec elle, alors je ne dois pas m'exclure de la liste des suspects, aussi excentrique que cela puisse paraître. Et puis ce serait une situation qui ne manquerait pas d'intérêt si cela s'avérait justifié, non ? Depuis que le Kid a disparu, je ne cesse de me plaindre de ne plus avoir d'adversaire digne de moi. Quel ironie si je me révélait être le Jack the Ripper de ce siècle et quel dilemme pour moi quand je devrait livrer le criminel à la justice… En tout cas, si j'avait été à la place du commissaire Sato, je n'aurais pas manqué de me soupçonner, et c'est ce qu'elle a eu raison de faire… Prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien d'un Lestrade en jupon. »

« Cela me fait une excellente raison de vous inviter chez moi dans ce cas, non ? Ainsi j'aurais toutes les occasions qu'il me faut de faire inculper à ma place le second suspect de cette affaire. Ce que je ne manquerait pas de faire si vous êtes celui qui a tué mon amie. »

Hakuba dévisagea son interlocutrice d'un air admiratif avant d'éclater de rire.

« Vous savez, je crois que je vais accepter votre proposition finalement. Je garde mes amis près de moi et mes ennemis plus près encore, et vous êtes plutôt bien placé pour être rangé dans chacune de ses deux catégories. »

« Vous êtes la seconde personne que je rencontre capable d'exprimer sa méfiance et sa confiance à la même personne dans la même phrase. »répondit Ayumi en rient à son tour.

« Mais sachez que cette phrase n'avait que des connotations positives à votre égard. Nul n'a plus d'affection pour les criminels que moi. Alors vous pourriez bien vous avérez en être une, cela ne changerait pas mes dispositions à votre égard…Mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas non plus de vous arrêter. »

« Un détective qui a de l'affection pour les criminels ? Est ce que ce n'est pas un peu paradoxal ? »

« Je l'ai dit à votre amie Sato ce matin, la seule chose qui m'intéresse dans un crime c'est le meurtrier. Il m'arrive d'oublier les victimes à qui justice était rendu grâce à moi, mais je n'ai jamais oublié un seul des criminels que j'ai envoyé derrière les barreaux… Une affaire n'est vraiment conclue pour moi que si je suis parvenue à connaître les motivations du meurtrier, et cela je dois bien l'avouer, j'en suis bien incapable tout seul… »

« Vous reconnaissez votre faiblesse sur un point ? J'avoue que c'est étonnant de votre part… »

« Nul ne connaît les pensées d'un homme à part l'esprit qui habite le corps de cet homme disait Saint Paul et je suit bien d'accord avec lui. Un détective peut découvrir l'identité d'un meurtrier, comprendre comment il s'y est pris pour accomplir son crime et avoir une vague idée de son mobile, mais il ne peut vraiment connaître ses motivations que si le meurtrier les lui confesse lui-même. Voilà pourquoi je pose toujours la même question à celui que je viens de démasquer… »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Je voit que ma réputation m'a précédée auprès de vous…Oui, c'est par cette question que j'achève toutes mes enquêtes et je brûle d'impatience de la poser à ce criminel…Et…ca ne me déplaira pas que ce soit à vous que puisse s'adresser cette question. »

« Est-ce que je doit le prendre pour un compliment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ayumi se mit à sourire au détective en sortant de la voiture.

« Vous avez une drôle de façon de séduire les femmes mais elle ne manque pas de charme…Si vous aviez eu le même âge que moi, peut-être que ce serait vous que j'aurait épousé… »

« Et peut-être que j'aurais accepté…Peut-être, car j'évite autant que possible de laisser mes sentiments prendre le pas sur mon sens de la logique. Je ne le fais qu'à un seul moment, à la fin de mes enquêtes… »répondit le détective en sortant de la voiture à son tour.

« Est-ce que vous m'autoriseriez à vous poser une question avant de vous laisser rentrer chez moi ? »

« Faites donc, je vous en prie. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

Le détective lui lança un regard amusé.

« Attendez de m'avoir démasqué avant de me poser la question… »

« Je parlais de votre geste lorsque vous êtes sorti de la voiture…Pourquoi avez-vous levé subitement la main droite ? »

«Ah ça… C'est une habitude que j'ai gardée depuis la mort de Watson… »

« Watson ? »

« Mon faucon…L'un des cinq êtres vivants sur cette planète à avoir réussi à acquérir mon amitié… »

« Et qui sont les quatre autres personnes à avoir réussi ce tour de force ? »

« L'Arsène Lupin du XXme siècle… »

« L'insaisissable Kid… »

« La personne qui a réussi à mettre fin à sa carrière criminelle avant que je ne le fasse… »

Ayumi garda le silence. Nul n'avait jamais su pourquoi le célèbre voleur avait quitté le monde du crime alors qu'il était au sommet de son art.

« L'autre personne qui a échoué face à lui, bien que ce soit dans un autre domaine que le mien… »

« Et qui est la dernière personne ? »

« Vous…Mais faites attention, il se pourrait que vous partagiez cet honneur avec le commissaire Sato si cette enquête se poursuit assez longtemps… »

Souriant à Hakuba, sa nouvelle amie lui fit signe de le suivre vers la maison.

« Faites attention vous aussi…Si la différence d'âge ne vous gène pas et que vous envisagiez de la séduire, un autres vous a déjà devancé… »

« Monsieur Takagi, je présume ? »

« Vous avez parfaitement deviné…Et vous n'imaginez pas le temps qu'il lui a fallût pour y arriver… »

« Oh que si…J'ai beau n'avoir passé qu'un quart d'heure auprès de cette femme, je me doute bien à quel point elle ne se serait jamais donné à qui que ce soit sans qu'il ait fait ses preuves auprès d'elle auparavant… »


	3. Ordinary vanity

Le manga détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama, les titres des différentes musiques de la quadrilogie de jeu vidéo Silent Hill qui donnent leurs noms aux chapitres de cette fic appartiennent à Akira Yamaoka (Ce n'est pas un hasard si certains passages de cette histoire peuvent évoquer quelque chose aux fans de ce jeu culte… XD ).

**Chapitre 2 : Ordinary vanity**

_« Cher Mitsuhiko, j'ai été très heureux d'apprendre de vos nouvelles grâce au dernier message que vous m'avez envoyé._

_Pour ma part, je me porte fort bien malgré le harcèlement quotidien auquel ne cessent de me soumettre mes éditeurs._

_Je dois bien l'avouer, je suis parfois ébahi du talent avec lequel ils parviennent à déjouer toutes mes tentatives pour me mettre hors de leur portée._

_Cela m'a d'ailleurs donné l'idée d'un nouveau roman, il mettrait en scène un jeune agent d'édition collaborant avec un auteur de roman policier excentrique pour démasquer un tueur en série._

_Sans atteindre le niveau du savoureux pastiche de René Réouven, je pense que ce roman pourrait bien être un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais écrit._

_A ce propos, j'attends avec impatience que vous ayez terminé votre premier véritable roman et j'ose même espérer avoir la chance de le lire en avant-première pour vous faire part de mes critiques._

_Voyez-vous, depuis peu, les journaux littéraires ne cessent de nous comparer l'un à l'autre sans parvenir à décider lequel est le meilleur écrivain._

_Or la comparaison me paraît franchement absurde, et je pense que vous partagerez mon avis. _

_Si aucune des histoires qui se déroulent dans mes romans n'a jamais existé dans la réalité, bien que je reçoive de nombreuses lettres de lecteurs persuadés du contraire, chacune des vôtres en revanche est le compte rendu fidèle d'événements qui se sont réellement déroulés, bien que de nombreux critiques émettent des doutes sur ce point tant elles semble sorties tout droit de l'imagination tortueuse d'un écrivain de génie._

_Non pas que je méprise vos œuvres, il vous a fallu déployer de nombreux efforts pour rassembler tout les témoignages plus ou moins direct des meurtres que vous décrivez, et il vous a fallu en déployer encore plus pour que le résultat de recherches soit suffisamment agréable à lire pour soutenir l'intérêt du lecteur._

_Voilà pourquoi j'attends avec impatience le moment où vous livrerez à votre public la première histoire qui sera le fruit non pas de vos recherches mais de votre imagination. _

_Ainsi pourrait-je vraiment avoir un concurrent à ma hauteur._

_Puissiez-vous arriver à relever le défi._

_Votre ami et lecteur le plus fidèle, Yusaku Kudo. »_

Mitsuhiko poussa un soupir en relisant sur l'écran de son ordinateur le message de son vieil ami.

Bien sûr, il avait entièrement raison, il était aussi absurde de les comparer qu'il aurait été de le faire avec Conan Doyle et le docteur Watson. Le second n'avait qu'à se contenter de relire les notes qu'il avait prise au cours de ses enquêtes avec son ami et de leur donner la forme d'une nouvelle ou d'un roman, cela n'était pas aussi simple qu'on pouvait le croire, mais ça ne nécessitait pas non plus autant d'effort que devait en fournir le premier pour créer de toutes pièces un mystère à résoudre pour son héros.

Si Watson était un chroniqueur fidèle, seul Conan Doyle pouvait prétendre au titre d'écrivain, et si on avait souvent surnommé Yusaku Kudo le Conan Doyle de ce siècle, il était indiscutable qu'il en était le docteur Watson.

Certes il était le premier à être heureux du succès de ses livres auprès du public mais il était aussi le premier à en éprouver du chagrin. Quoi de plus frustrant que d'être célèbre grâce à la réussite d'un autre que soi-même ? Ce n'était pas lui que ses lecteurs admirait mais celui qu'il mettait en scène dans ses romans, Shinichi Kudo. En vingt ans, les choses n'avaient pas changé, c'était toujours un détective de talent qui occupait le devant de la scène, éclipsant totalement sa présence, et le reléguant au rôle de faire-valoir admiratif…

Nul ne comprenait mieux que lui les raisons qui avaient poussé Conan Doyle a essayé de tuer son héros tant il n'arrivait plus à supporter de se voir condamné à rester dans son ombre. Mais contrairement à lui, il ne pouvait pas offrir cet affront à ses lecteurs. Tuer un personnage de fiction n'était pas un crime, faire passer de vie à trépas un détective bien vivant en était un. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, l'idée fantasque de commettre un crime plutôt que de continuer à en décrire lui était déjà venue à l'esprit, et la victime de son crime était bien sûr le grand détective de l'est.

Bien sûr l'idée ne s'était jamais concrétisée, il était incapable de coucher sur le papier un meurtre qu'il aurait planifié de lui-même alors en imaginer un qu'il accomplirait réellement… Et même s'il en avait été capable, il n'aurait tout de même pas été jusqu'à assassiner le détective qui lui avait offert son amitié après le départ de Conan Edogawa à l'étranger.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu à se donner la peine d'assassiner son héros puisqu'il avait disparu de lui-même, avec son épouse, dans cet accident tragique qui demeurait inexpliqué. Bien sûr, il aurait pu satisfaire les lecteurs qui ne cessaient de lui réclamer le retour de son personnage le plus populaire en le faisant ressortir indemne des abîmes de l'océan qui avait englouti sa voiture de la même façon que Conan Doyle avait fait ressurgir Holmes bien vivant des chutes de Reichenbach. Mais cela aurait été morbide et il aurait eu l'impression de se rendre coupable d'un crime aussi atroce que celui d'ouvrir la tombe d'un de ses proches pour lui arracher ses dents en or afin de les revendre. Sans compter que pour cela, il aurait du inventer des histoires originales plutôt que d'en décrire de véritables, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Evidemment, la mort de Kudo n'avait pas mis fin à sa carrière littéraire. Même si Mouri l'endormi avait pris sa retraite, Heiji Hattori était plus actif que jamais et figurait lui aussi dans la liste des personnages apparaissant dans ses romans.

Malheureusement, son métier de préfet de police et la naissance de son deuxième enfant avaient tellement monopolisé le temps du détective de l'ouest qu'il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de faire à Mitsuhiko le récit des rares mystères qu'il avait résolu et qui ne figurait pas déjà dans ses romans.

Aussi le romancier s'était-il résolu à franchir le cap en passant de l'état de chroniqueur à celui d'écrivain à part entière.

Cela s'était avéré plus facile à dire qu'à faire hélas, et il commençait à regretter que sa carrière littéraire lui ait fait prendre une retraite anticipée à celle de professeur de médecine auquel il se destinait…

Est-ce que la providence ne pouvait pas guider un autre détective chez lui qui accepterait de lui laisser prendre le rôle du docteur Watson une fois de plus ?

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée le tira de sa prière silencieuse. Se levant de son siège, il quitta son bureau pour descendre l'escalier le menant au vestibule de sa demeure.

S'apprêtant à accueillir son épouse et à lui demander la raison qui l'avait poussé à rentrer si tôt au domicile conjugal, il demeura muet de surprise en constatant qu'elle n'était pas rentrée seule. Ce n'était en soi guère étonnant, il était fort possible qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un et ait voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec lui en l'amenant à la maison, mais l'apparence du nouveau venu était hors du commun, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Son accoutrement aurait déjà largement suffit à attirer l'attention puisqu'il était revêtu du macfarlane et de la deerstalker que la tradition populaire avait définitivement associé à Sherlock Holmes. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, le romancier se demanda même si son mystérieux invité n'allait pas se mettre à sortir une pipe calebasse de son manteau et lui demander s'il avait la permission de fumer en ce lieu…

Mais plus que sa tenue, c'était la présomption qui irradiait de toute sa personne qui attirait inévitablement les regards sur lui, présomption d'autant plus irritante que l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir qu'elle était loin d'être dénuée de fondement. Et même si quelques rides avaient déjà commencé à apparaître sur son visage, l'énergie qui semblait l'habiter, et que l'on pouvait deviner au simple éclat de son regard, suffisait à lui donner une vingtaine d'années de moins que son âge réel.

« Monsieur Mitsuhiko, je présume ? Si j'ai la chance de vous connaître quelque peu par le biais de vos écrits, il y en a peu que pour votre part, vous me connaissiez. Cela fait quand même un certains temps que mes exploits n'ont plus pour cadre la ville de Tokyo, et lorsque les journaux évoquaient les affaires que j'était parvenu à résoudre sur le sol de ce pays, il était loin de le faire avec l'exactitude que l'on serait en droit d'attendre de leur part. »

« Je n'ait en effet pas la chance de vous connaître, monsieur.. ? »murmura le romancier en s'avançant vers celui qui s'était adressé à lui.

« Hakuba Saguru »

« Monsieur Hakuba ! Ainsi ce n'était pas une légende, vous vous identifiez à Sherlock Holmes au point de vous revêtir de la même façon que lui. »

« Cela m'arrive quand même bien moins souvent qu'on ne s'amuse à le croire. Mais cela a d'habitude le mérite d'avoir à éviter de me présenter, en plus d'avoir celui de réduire la méfiance des criminels, qui ne s'attendent pas en général à ce que celui qui relève leur défi soit digne de la tenue qu'il porte. »

« Et qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre présence sous mon toit ? »

« En fait, c'est votre charmante épouse qui m'y a invité. J'espère que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'y demeure pour une durée qui pourrait fort bien s'étaler jusqu'à plusieurs semaines, Je préfère jouer franc jeu avec vous et vous annoncer la couleur de but en blanc. »

« Bien au contraire, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point votre venue me comble de joie. C'est à croire que le ciel à exaucé mes prières ! Mais serait-il indiscret de vous en demander la raison ? »

Le détective s'apprêta à répondre mais il fût devancé par l'épouse du romancier.

« Yukiko à été assassiné…Monsieur Hakuba collabore à l'enquête et je lui ait proposé de loger chez nous pendant toute sa durée. J'espère que…que tu… »

Comprenant instantanément la détresse de sa femme, l'écrivain se précipita vers elle pour la serrer contre lui sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter un mot.

Hakuba détourna les yeux avec pudeur. Si Ayumi lui avait largement prouvé qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle n'en donnait parfois l'impression, il y avait quand même des moments où sa touchante fragilité reprenait le dessus. Le fait que deux facette en apparence incompatibles puissent être réunies de manière si harmonieuse chez une seule et même personne suscita un bref instant l'incompréhension du détective. Mais les rares femmes qui avaient attiré son attention suffisamment pour mériter une place dans ses souvenirs lui avaient déjà montré à de nombreuses reprises qu'elles refusaient de se laisser ranger catégoriquement dans l'idée qu'on s'était faites d'elles au premier abord.  
Il soupira, si un détective était déjà incapable de comprendre les mécanismes subtils du cœur d'un homme qui avait été jusqu'au meurtre, combien cela était-il encore plus vrai dans le cas de ceux, encore plus mystérieux, du cœur féminin. Non décidément, il y avait des mystères qui demeureraient hors de portée d'un détective, fût-il Sherlock Holmes en personne, alors dans le cas de son fils spirituel…

Après tout c'était une femme et non un détective qui avait réussi à mettre fin à la carrière du Kid…

Cette apparence si fragile qu'Ayumi venait de dévoiler, loin de faire s'évanouir l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait revêtir aux yeux d'Hakuba n'avait fait au contraire que le renforcer. Et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il se mit à éprouver de l'envie vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. Dans ce cas précis, vis-à-vis du romancier. Combien il aurait voulu que ce soit dans ses bras qu'elle soit venue chercher le réconfort comme cela avait été encore le cas ce matin…

Mais il était évident qu'elle avait raison et qu'il s'avérait incapable de chasser du cœur de cette femme l'image de l'homme attentionné qui était en train de la consoler avec douceur.

Il chassa ses pensées fantasques de son esprit aussi vite qu'elles s'y étaient glissé. Si Sherlock Holmes était demeuré célibataire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'était pour d'excellentes raisons. Sans aller jusqu'à partager la misogynie de son maître à pensée, il éprouvait quand même une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis du sexe qu'on s'obstinait stupidement à qualifier de faible. Sherlock Holmes avait essuyé la seule défaite de sa vie face à une femme, et le Kid qui pouvait déjouer en un tour de mains les systèmes de sécurité les plus élaborés, au point qu'Hakuba se demandait si une seule prison au monde aurait pu le maintenir enfermé bien longtemps, n'était jamais parvenu à se libérer de la douce prison que formait les bras d'Aoko, alors n'aurait-il pas été stupide de se croire à l'abri de leurs charmes ?

Il craignait par-dessus tout que ce profond esprit de déduction qui faisait sa fierté s'égare dans les méandres tortueux d'un esprit féminin qui le maintiendrait sous son emprise au point de le rendre aveugle aux indices pouvant le mener à la résolution d'un crime.

La seule femme qu'il s'autoriserait jamais à courtiser était la vérité, et dans cette affaire, elle allait apparemment s'avérer particulièrement réticente à se donner à son éternel soupirant. Aussi se devait-il de demeurer pleinement sur ses gardes.

« Veuillez me pardonner d'avoir négligé un instant mon devoir d'hôte mais… »

« Ne vous excusez pas, maître. Je comprends parfaitement. »

Le romancier remercia le détective pour sa compréhension avec un sourire gêné et l'invita à s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils disposé au centre de la pièce.

Une fois que les deux hommes furent installés, Ayumi s'éclipsa sans un mot, probablement pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements, c'était du moins ce que pensait Hakuba.

« Si c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre, il me semble que nous avons déjà correspondu un moment par lettres, n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet, je m'en souviens encore. Vous m'aviez demandé la permission de relater mes enquêtes dans vos romans comme vous le faisiez déjà pour mes deux autres collègues et Mouri l'endormi. »

« Et vous aviez décliné mon offre…Puis-je espérer que vous avez changé d'avis entre-temps et que vous seriez prêt à l'accepter cette fois ? »

Le détective se mit à avoir un sourire amusé.

« Je ne vous apprend certainement rien, maître, mais Edogawa Rampô avait expliqué qu'il y avait deux sortes d'écrivains de romans policier… »

« Je m'en souviens…Ceux qui sont du côté du criminel et ceux qui sont du côté du détective… »

« Exactement. Et si je devais me mettre à écrire des romans, je me situerais sans le moindre doute dans la première catégorie. Aussi si je devais vous laisser devenir mon chroniqueur, ce serait à la condition que vos histoires aient pour personnage principal non pas moi mais le seul de mes adversaire qui mérite vraiment de passer à la postérité…Vous voyez de qui je veut parler ? »

« Parfaitement. Mais cela ne me dérangerait en aucune façon d'écrire des romans centrés sur le Kid. Bien au contraire, je suis sûr que le public se les arracherait. Il n'y a qu'à voir le succès des aventures d'Arsène Lupin ou du baron de la nuit auprès des lecteurs… »

« Le problème, maître, c'est que pour que vos romans soient un tant soit peu dignes d'intérêt, il faudrait que vous dévoiliez la véritable identité du Kid. Or n'ayant aucune chance de la connaître, vous en seriez réduit à inventer un personnage imaginaire pour endosser ce rôle. Et je refuse que la gloire de mon meilleur ennemi lui soit dérobée, comble de l'ironie pour un voleur, par un autre. De toutes façon, dans le cas de ce voleur, la fiction serait toujours moins attrayante que la réalité…. »

« Mais si vous-même n'avez pas réussi à démasquer le Kid comment est ce que moi je pourrait seulement.. ? »

« Qui a dit que je n'y était pas parvenu ? »

Le romancier écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce que le détective venait de dire le plus calmement du monde.

« Mais alors…Comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas arrêté ? »

« Je considère que j'ai mis fin à une affaire quand j'ai appris de la bouche du criminel les motivations qui l'ont poussé à accomplir ses forfaits. Et si je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver des preuves suffisantes pour inculper celui qui se faisait appeler le Kid, j'ai quand même réussi à découvrir son identité et il a été assez fair play pour répondre à mes questions avant de tirer sa révérence. C'est donc, en ce qui me concerne, une affaire classée, et ce à mon plus grand regret… »

« Mais s'il a vraiment mis fin à sa carrière, pourquoi ne pas profiter du fait qu'il se mettra inévitablement à baisser sa garde en conséquence pour le piéger ? En agissant ainsi, vous vous faites complice d'un criminel que vous soustrayez à la justice. »

« Au sens strict du terme, le Kid n'a commis aucun crime puisqu'il a toujours restitué les bijoux qu'il dérobait à ceux dont il estimait qu'ils étaient leurs propriétaires légitimes, même s'il y a certaines affaires qui pourrait faire figure d'exception à cette règle aux yeux de ceux qui n'en connaissent pas tout les tenants et aboutissants. Le Kid n'était pas un vulgaire voleur mais un gentleman cambrioleur, je ne me sens donc en aucune façon complice d'un criminel…»

« Le commissaire Nakamori serait loin de partager votre point de vue, je pense…Surtout avec la frustration qu'il doit ressentir à l'idée de ne pas avoir mis fin à la carrière du Kid… »

« Pourtant c'est en un sens grâce à lui que la carrière du Kid a pris fin…Le voleur a essayé de dérober à ce cher commissaire ce qu'il avait de plus cher à son cœur et, pour son malheur et le mien, il a réussi…A moins que ce ne soit lui qui se soit fait dérober ce qu'il avait de plus cher à son cœur, sa liberté, par un voleur autrement plus redoutable que lui…Tout dépend de la façon dont on envisage les choses… »

« Eh bien, tout le monde imaginait que personne ne détiendrait la clé du mystère de la seconde disparition du Kid mais il semble que ce soit vous qui en soyez le propriétaire…Ne voudriez-vous pas m'en dire plus ? Même sans me donner la permission de relater vos révélations dans un de mes romans. »

« Je vous en ait déjà trop dit…Comment puis-je être sûr que vous parviendrez à tenir votre langue, ou plutôt votre plume, sur cette affaire ? Et puis il y a une promesse que j'ai faite à un voleur et que je respecterais jusqu'à ma mort. Celle de faire tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour qu'une certaine personne ignore l'identité du Kid, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si vous faisiez un roman à partir de la fin de sa carrière… »

Le romancier poussa un soupir.

« Vous êtes cruel. Vous prenez un malin plaisir à me faire miroiter ce que vous ne me donnerez jamais… »

« Navré, maître, je vous abandonnerais bien volontiers tout les autres criminels qui ornent mon tableau de chasse mais le kid restera ma propriété personnel… »

« Y en a-t-il seulement un parmi eux digne de rivaliser avec le Kid ? »

« Ah ça malheureusement…J'ai rencontré une foule de meurtriers des plus fascinants mais bien peu qu'on pourrait ne serait-ce que comparer avec lui…Quoique, celui auquel je suis confronté en ce moment semble bien parti pour être digne de soutenir la comparaison… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Eh bien ma foi, de la même façon que Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais pu arrêter Arsène Lupin, ce sera aussi mon cas avec celui qui a pris sa place lors de la fin du siècle qui a précédé et lors du début de celui-ci… Mais j'ai apparemment une occasion en or de surpasser mon idole sur un point. Il n'a officiellement jamais arrêté Jack the Ripper or il semblerait que je sois confronté à quelqu'un qui joue dans la même cour que le plus célèbre tueur en série de l'histoire… »

« Cet assassin serait donc si redoutable que ça pour qu'on puisse le comparer à un si terrifiant prédécesseur ? »

« Disons que je commet peut-être l'erreur de laisser mes désirs prendre le pas dans mon esprit sur les faits…Mais j'ai malgré tout l'intuition que ma proie n'a fait que s'échauffer et que, peut-être pas dès le second meurtre mais, disons dès le troisième ou le quatrième, elle surpassera son modèle au lieu de se contenter de l'imiter… »

Mitsuhiko frissonna devant son invité, mais il ignorait si c'était à cause de la froideur avec laquelle il venait d'évoquer la possibilité qu'au moins trois autres personnes puisse se faire assassiner sans qu'il puise l'en empêcher ou parce que le détective semblait éprouver une véritable jubilation en anticipant la découvertes de ses meurtres qu'il prévoyait.

« On dirait bien que la joie que j'éprouve en anticipant la traque de ce gibier vous terrifie, maître. Il est vrai qu'autant que faire se peut, je préférerais que notre homme soit sous les verrous avant même son second meurtre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer ardemment qu'il s'avère être un challenge digne de moi et qu'il ne quittera pas le ring Ko dès le premier round. »

« Jusqu'à en souhaiter que quatre personnes au moins y aient perdu la vie ? »

« Oui…Pour être sincère, oui…Cela contredit sans doute l'image que vous vous faites de ce que doit être un détective mais il faut vous y faire, maître. Nous ne sommes pas des défenseurs de la justice, en tout cas ce n'est pas mon cas. Je m'intéresse aux criminels plus qu'à leurs victimes…Quelquefois, aussi horrible que cela puise paraître, j'en arrive à ne plus considérer ces dernières que comme des pions dans une partie d'échec que je dispute avec le meurtrier. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'aie pas pour habitude de sacrifier des pions pour gagner, et si ce meurtrier commet la moindre erreur, je ne lui laisserais pas de seconde chance pour le seul plaisir de prolonger la partie. »

« J'ignorais que les détectives puissent s'avérer plus terrifiants encore que les criminels…A vous entendre, vous et cet assassin feriez partie d'une espèce supérieure au reste de l'humanité et vous semblez considérer vos semblables comme de simples figurants dans une pièce de théâtre dont vous seriez les héros, ou pire encore comme de simples outils que vous manipuleriez sans le moindre remords pour parvenir à vos fins… »

« Les détectives sont des gens qui vivent et tirent leur bonheur du malheur de leur semblables, maître. Nul ne désirerait moins que moi, pas même ce meurtrier, un monde d'où le crime serait éradiqué car ni lui, ni moi n'y aurions notre place. Nous parlions tout à l'heure de la classification établie par Edogawa entre les différents auteurs policiers. Si vous vous rappelez de cette classification, vous savez que, selon lui, les auteurs qui se plaçaient du côté du criminel étaient inévitablement fascinés par le mal, et je vous ais déjà dit à quelle catégorie j'appartiendrais si j'écrivait des romans… Prenez garde car il se pourrait que cette fascination que j'éprouve pour l'assassin ne soit que le reflet de celle que j'éprouve pour moi-même. Qui sait si le Sherlock Holmes de ce siècle et son Jack the Ripper ne sont pas une seule et même personne ? Après tout on s'est posé la question à propos de nos prédécesseurs. »

« Seriez-vous vraiment capable d'assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid ? N'éprouvez-vous pas la moindre once de compassion ? »

« Je pense que le cœur d'un être humain, que ce soit celui d'un détective ou non, ne contient pas assez de compassion pour en donner autant aux victimes qu'aux meurtriers et j'ai personnellement fait mon choix. Cela peut paraître incompréhensible d'éprouver plus de pitié pour un assassin que pour sa victime mais, croyez-moi, il m'est souvent arrivé de voir plus d'humanité dans l'œil d'un criminel qu'on envoyait derrière les barreaux que dans celui des policiers qui l'appréhendaient. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels je me suis refusé à rejoindre la police. D'ailleurs, la peine de mort est encore en vigueur dans ce pays n'est ce pas ? Dans ce cas, le détective qui démasque un criminel n'en devient-il pas un lui-même ? »

« J'avoue n'avoir jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle…Seriez-vous un partisan de l'abolition de la peine capitale dans ce pays, monsieur Hakuba ? »

« Oui, je ne m'en suis jamais caché et cela ne m'as pourtant pas empêché de livrer tout les criminels que j'ai démasqué à la justice. Les journaux m'ont encensé comme si j'étais un héros pour ça, comme si j'étais un défenseur de la justice… Mais qui suis-je sinon un criminel qui a l'approbation et la complicité de la société ? Contrairement à ce que vous laissez entendre dans vos romans, la lutte entre un criminel et un détective n'est pas une lutte du bien contre le mal mais un simple affrontement entre deux criminels de types différents…Cela fait partie des reproches que j'adresserait à vos romans, bien que je doive vous concéder que vous y laisser les criminels s'y exprimer en toute liberté sur leurs raisons…Bien plus que ne le fait votre frère ennemi Yusaku Kudo en tout cas… »

« Ne me comparez pas avec lui. Il écrit des histoires tandis que je ne fais que décrire celles que j'ai vue de manière plus ou moins directe. Si vous ressentez de la compassion envers les criminels dans mes romans, elle ne vient pas de moi mais de celui qu'ils mettent en scène… »

« Shinichi Kudo…En effet, s'il n'y avait qu'un seul détective capable d'éprouver autant de compassion pour les criminels que pour leurs victimes, cela pourrait être lui. Enfin, il y a tout de même bien des fois où il s'est montré trop impitoyable à mon goût…Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse plus participer à cette conversation, il y a bien des choses que j'aurais aimé lui demander… »

« Comme par exemple ? »

« Pourquoi fait-tu donc cela ? Ce serait la première chose que je lui demanderais…N'oubliez pas, maître, pour moi la différence entre les criminels et les détectives est aussi infime qu'une feuille de papier, je les traite donc de la même façon… »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de fascinant, monsieur Hakuba. Je vous aie pris un instant pour un monstre de froideur, l'archétype de la machine à raisonner… Mais il s'avère que vous éprouvez une forme de compassion pour vos semblables, bien qu'elle diffère de la mienne et de celle qu'avait Shinichi Kudo… »

« Alors dans ce cas, pitié contre pitié comme l'a si bien dit Nietzsche avant moi…Mais j'espère que cette différence de point de vue ne nous empêchera pas de collaborer sur cette enquête… »

« Vous accepteriez de me prendre comme assistant ? »balbutia l'écrivain ébahi.

« Votre femme m'a demandé de la laisser m'assister dans cette enquête alors pourquoi pas vous ? De plus, je vous ai promis de vous abandonner tous mes criminels à l'exception du Kid, alors je peut bien vous laissez le seul qui soit vraiment digne de rester gravé dans les mémoires en dehors de lui…Et puis, en étant à mes côtés, vous ne pourrez pas être mieux placé pour rassembler toutes les informations nécessaires au compte-rendu de cette enquête… »

« Je…serait très honoré d'accepter mais je doit vous avouer que je risque de ne pas vous être d'une aide précieuse… »

« Allons, que serait Holmes sans le docteur Watson ? Votre Sherlock Holmes vous a quitté et mon Watson en a fait autant alors…Et puis vous pourriez m'être plus utile que vous ne l'imaginez… »

Le détective s'interrompît devant le retour soudain d'Ayumi accompagné d'une petite fille de sept ans. Si Hakuba avait fréquenté les detectives boy, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver frappante la ressemblance entre la fillette qui courrait dans les bras du romancier et celle qu'avait été Ayumi trente ans plus tôt.

« Alors Ran ? Est-ce que ta mère t'aurait si mal éduquée que tu ne penses même pas à dire bonjour aux invités ? » murmura avec douceur l'écrivain en embrassant l'enfant.

La fillette s'arracha à regret des bras du romancier pour aller saluer le détective.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Ran ? »

La fillette regarda d'un air étonnée celui qui venait de s'adresser à elle en souriant.

« Tu ne m'as pas regardé d'une façon très aimable quand tu m'as dit bonjour, est ce que je te ferais peur ? »

« Mon papa m'a grondé à cause de vous… »

« Eh bien c'est parce qu'il ne m'a pas assez écouté quand je lui ait parlé de l'attitude à avoir avec les criminel…Mais rassure-toi, je suis quelqu'un qui préfère celles qui font des bêtises à ceux qui les grondent…Surtout quand elles aiment tellement leur papa qu'elle préfère aller se jeter dans ses bras plutôt que de dire bonjour à un monsieur qu'elle ne connaissent pas. Ton papa aurait du te féliciter pour ça au lieu de te gronder »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le détective entreprît de prendre dans ses bras une fillette qui était à présent tout sourire et qui eut l'impertinence de tirer la langue à son père tandis qu'elle était sur les genoux du détective.

Le romancier soupira en regardant ce spectacle. Etait-ce bien la même personne qui lui avait semblé si inquiétante de par sa froideur l'instant d'avant ?

Il avait eu quelques appréhensions à la pensée qu'il puisse se charger de cette affaire tant il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne serait pas capable, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, de laisser le criminel poursuivre ses forfaits alors qu'il l'avait déjà démasqué pour le simple plaisir de continuer son petit jeu. Il avait même failli le prendre on ne peut plus sérieux quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il pourrait bien ne faire qu'un avec le Jack the Ripper auquel il allait être confronté. Après tout, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que ce détective était parfaitement capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, et il y avait une telle déception dans son regard quand il avait évoqué la retraite du Kid qu'il était plus que vraisemblable qu'il ait entreprît de créer lui-même un criminel en mesure de le remplacer.

Mais le voir ainsi en train de cajoler sa fille avait suffit à faire s'évanouir en un court instant les craintes qu'il avait eu. D'autant qu'en cet instant, le détective lui évoquait un de ses collègues qu'il avait bien connu. Shinichi Kudo avait réussi à gagner l'affection d'Ayumi dès leur première rencontre avec autant de facilité qu'Hakuba avait acquis celle de Ran…

----:----

Ayumi manqua de peu de lâcher la cafetière qu'elle tenait en main quand elle vît le détective descendre les escaliers de leur demeure le lendemain matin. Le fait de le voir non plus revêtu comme l'aurait été son prédécesseur d'il y a plus d'un siècle mais au contraire d'un costume noir à la coupe impeccable qui lui donnait l'air d'un homme d'affaire sévère et impitoyable plus que d'un détective lui avait procuré un certains choc.

« Pourquoi cet expression surprise ? Je vous ai déjà dit hier que les rumeurs assurant que je ne quittais jamais mon uniforme de Sherlock Holmes étaient un tantinet exagéré. D'ailleurs il n'a lui-même été revêtu ainsi que lors de trois seulement de ses enquêtes »

« Disons que c'est aussi difficile de vous imaginer vêtu autrement que cela l'est avec votre modèle…Mais dites-moi, monsieur le détective, j'ai comme la nette impression que vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit, je me trompe ? »

« Vous pourriez être une excellente détective. Je suppose que ce sont les cernes que je dois avoir sous les yeux qui m'ont trahies ? »

« Pas besoin d'être détective. La femme de n'importe quel mari noctambule l'aurait tout de suite vu au premier coup d'œil…Vous n'avez cessé de réfléchir à l'énigmatique message du meurtrier, je suppose… »

« On pourrait croire que vous me connaissez comme si nous avions collaboré de nombreuses années ensemble… »

« j'ai du mal à vous imaginer penser à autre chose qu'une affaire de meurtre sur laquelle vous enquêter…Avez-vous réussi à déchiffrer ce message au moins ? »

« Hélas non…Je ne suis toujours pas parvenu à découvrir le sens qui se dissimule derrière les propos sibyllins de notre criminel… »

Ayumi haussa les épaules d'un air amusée.

« Tout ce que vous y avez récolté, c'est donc une nuit de sommeil en moins…Continuez comme ça et vous ne serez plus en état de poursuivre cette enquête bien longtemps… »

« Quand une affaire parvient à éveiller mon intérêt, je peux très bien me priver de sommeil une semaine entière si nécessaire sans que cela altère le moins du monde mes capacités. Je l'ai déjà fait lors de mes affrontements avec le Kid »

« Et le résultat c'est que vous n'êtes jamais parvenu à l'arrêter…Enfin, je suppose que vous ne refuseriez pas de prendre un peu de café. A moins que vos extraordinaires capacités vous permettent de vous en passer ? »

« Tout ce qui peut les stimuler est le bienvenu. Merci. »

Hakuba regarda d'un air légèrement attendrie la fillette qui était installé à quelques centimètres de l'écran de télévision allumée. Mais un seul regard sur le contenu du programme qui était en train d'être diffusé suffit à faire disparaître toute affection de ses yeux qui s'était mis soudain à se plisser dans une attitude de concentration extrême.

Se retournant au son d'une tasse de café se brisant sur le sol, Ayumi eût tout juste le temps de constater que le détective s'était précipité vers le téléphone de la maison.

« Commissaire Sato ? Oui, je viens de l'apprendre aux informations. Vous êtes déjà sur place ? Bien, ne touchez surtout à rien, je veux que les lieux demeurent dans un état identique à mon arrivée que l'état où ils l'étaient à la vôtre. »

Sortant une montre gousset de la poche de son costume, le détective y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Sato.

« Je serais là dans moins de trente minutes. A plus tard. »

« Que se passe-t-il donc ? »demanda un Mitsuhiko qui semblait aussi mal en point que s'il avait passé une nuit aussi blanche que celle d'Hakuba.

« Notre meurtrier vient d'exécuter le second mouvement de sa symphonie sanglante…Si vous voulez m'assister, dépêcher vous d'enfiler un manteau, j'ai toujours été ponctuel et je ne compte pas faire de ce jour la première exception qui confirmerait cette règle. »


	4. Room of angel

Le manga détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama. Les éléments que j'emprunte à d'autres oeuvres, que je les aie déjà cité pour le moment ou non , appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Room of angel**

Takagi jeta un coup d'œil impatient à sa montre.

« Il a déjà une minute de retard, et il se vantait de son exactitude… »

« Tu es donc si pressé de le voir à l'œuvre ? »

Le policier se tourna vers celle qui avait été cessé d'être son épouse pour devenir son supérieur hiérarchique dès l'instant où elle avait posé le pied sur les lieux de ce meurtre. Elle avait toujours pris grand soin de dissocier sa vie privée de sa vie professionnelle et son mari avait parfois bien du mal à en faire autant, il en venait parfois à se demander si cette femme tellement autoritaire était son épouse ou s'il ne s'était pas marié avec sa sœur jumelle.

« Nous n'allons quand même pas laisser le corps dans cette…position, encore longtemps? »marmonna Takagi sans oser lever les yeux vers ce cadavre qui l'avait mis encore plus mal à l'aise que celui auquel il avait été confronté il y a seulement une journée.

Comme pour répondre aux reproches silencieux que le couple de policiers adressait au détective pendant son absence, un bruit de tôle froissée précédé d'un crissement de pneu retentit à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Tournant les yeux dans la direction d'où venait ce vacarme, ils demeurèrent muets de stupeur en voyant qu'une voiture, non content d'avoir fracassé le portail de l'université qu'ils avaient investi pour leur enquête, était en train de leur foncer dessus. Si Sato avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'écarter, témoignant ainsi du fait que son âge n'avait pas totalement altéré ses réflexes, son mari demeura planté dans la trajectoire du véhicule, hébété. Son épouse ouvrit la bouche pour lui ordonner de se mettre à l'abri mais il était déjà trop tard…

Fort heureusement pour l'adjoint du commissaire, le conducteur du véhicule freina brutalement, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement de celui qui avait failli allonger la liste déjà longue des victimes des accidents de la route…au beau milieu d'une faculté…

Sato s'avança vers la voiture encore fumante avec un regard des plus noir en s'apprêtant à faire regretter à ce chauffard d'avoir seulement passé son permis, ce dont on pouvait déjà douter, mais s'interrompît en voyant Hakuba sortir de la voiture.

« Vous êtes un malade…Vous a failli le tuer…C'était…C'est… »marmonna un Mitsuhiko terrifié en s'extirpant à son tour de la voiture.

« …une question de vie ou de mort…J'ai largement les moyens d'esquinter une voiture de location si la situation l'exige…Bien le bonjour commissaire Sato, vous constaterez que je n'ai pas exagéré en parlant de ma ponctualité. »

Le commissaire aurait pu demander au détective s'il avait conscience de ses actes, elle aurait pu aussi exiger de lui qu'il lui remette son permis de conduire pour le déchirer sous ses yeux, elle aurait pu enfin lui briser les deux bras pour avoir manqué de peu de tuer un agent de police, qui était a fortiori son mari, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions…Au lieu de cela, elle ne pu que murmurer une remarque désobligeante d'un ton glacial.

« En fait, vous avez au moins deux minutes de retard. »

Pour toute réponse, le détective sortit une fois de plus sa montre gousset de sa poche.

« Faux, je suis à l'heure au centième de seconde près. Ma montre ne retarde que de 0,001seconde par an, elle est on ne peut plus fiable. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le cas de la vôtre, vous devriez la régler, commissaire. »

« J'y penserais…Dites-moi plutôt où vous avez pu apprendre à conduire. »

« Mais en Angleterre, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je n'ose pas imaginer le taux de mortalité sur les routes de ce pays… »

« Vous parlez de ma conduite ? Déformation professionnelle, il vous reste toujours de mauvaises habitudes après plusieurs années de course-poursuite avec un certain voleur. Et puis il me fallait absolument contempler l'œuvre de notre esthète de plus près. »

Sato soupira et se contenta de tendre le bras derrière le détective.

Levant les yeux dans la direction désignée par le commissaire, Mitsuhiko tressaillit face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Au vu des descriptions que lui avait faites Hakuba, il s'attendait à faire face à une véritable boucherie digne d'une des séances de dissection auquel il avait dû s'adonner dans sa carrière universitaire, au lieu de cela il découvrit un spectacle que les circonstances rendaient encore plus insolite qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être…

Il n'avait jamais cru en l'existence du surnaturel mais il envisagea un moment de réviser sa position. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'hallucination et le lieu d'un assassinat était sans doute le dernier endroit où il se serait attendu à en avoir une pour la première fois.

D'un autre côté, si un ange devait apporter une preuve de l'existence de la miséricorde divine, le lieu d'une tragédie aussi sanglante devait finalement être le plus approprié…

On aurait pu croire que sa carrière littéraire avait fini par pousser l'écrivain à avoir des pensées plutôt poétiques dans des circonstances qui l'étaient beaucoup moins, mais le fait demeurait qu'il avait bien vu un ange surgir de la brume et que l'apparition persistait à demeurer devant ses yeux.

Etait-il en train de faire un rêve ou bien venait-on le conduire dans l'autre monde après qu'il ait succombé sans s'en être rendu compte à la conduite meurtrière du détective ? Après tout il avait cru voir la mort une bonne dizaine de fois durant le trajet, il était bien possible que l'une d'elles fut la bonne.

« Absolument fascinant…Moi qui me plaignait du manque d'audace et de créativité des criminels, il semble qu'à défaut d'une divinité, un assassin à répondu à mes prières pour un changement de cet état de fait… C'est bien la première fois depuis la retraite du Kid que je suis confronté à un criminel qui fait tout son possible pour faire de son forfait une œuvre d'art et qui y réussit avec autant de brio…Je tire mon chapeau à cet artiste. »

Le commissaire examina celui qui venait de parler comme s'il venait de débarquer d'une autre planète.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous trouvez une beauté à un spectacle aussi grotesque et morbide ? »

« Un meurtre est rarement quelque chose de beau…Je pense donc pouvoir me réjouir de voir un assassin essayer d'atténuer cela… Et en toute objectivité, que ce soit pour le lieu, les circonstances, la manière dont il décrivait lui-même la chose… Non vraiment, si l'assassinat était vraiment considéré comme un art, cette œuvre mériterait l'applaudissement des critiques. »

« Je peux donc rajouter le mauvais goût et le cynisme à l'arrogance dans la liste de vos défauts… »soupira Sato.

Mitsuhiko s'était rapproché de l'apparition pendant le dialogue, et maintenant qu'il pouvait la distinguer plus nettement, il comprenait enfin l'horreur de la situation.

Ils étaient en train de contempler un cadavre que quelqu'un avait suspendu à l'un des lampadaires qui éclairait la cour de la faculté. Le spectacle était d'autant plus morbide au romancier qu'il se souvenait d'avoir offert un jour à sa fille une paire d'ailes artificielle pour qu'elle puisse passer pour un ange lors d'un spectacle à son école, c'était une paire d'ailes identiques que le criminel avait accroché au dos de sa victime avant de la suspendre.

Pour couronner, si l'on pouvait utiliser l'expression, l'aspect grotesque de la chose, il avait fixé une auréole de pacotille au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Une auréole qui rappelait au romancier sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher celle que son épouse avait installée au dessus de la tête de leur enfant avant que le spectacle que donnait son école maternelle commence.

L'écrivain aurait voulu détourner les yeux de cette vision macabre qui lui donnait la nausée mais son regard fasciné ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. La blancheur immaculée du brouillard qui recouvrait les lieux, celle de la longue robe dont était revêtue la morte, son teint aussi pâle que celui d'un linceul, tout cela semblait se fondre ensemble pour donner un aspect éthérée et illusoire à ce cadavre. Au point que l'assistant du détective se demanda si cette vision de cauchemar ne s'évanouirait pas dès l'instant où il aurait baissé les yeux.

« _Une lampe et un ange forment un seul corps, voilà ce que l'on ne voit pas souvent. Il reconnaît la forme de la lampe ; il reconnaît la forme de l'ange ; mais, il ne peut pas les scinder dans son esprit ; en effet, dans la réalité, elles sont collées l'une dans l'autre, et ne forment qu'un corps indépendant et libre…_ Effectivement, il n'y pas de meilleur façon de décrire la chose, ces deux phrases énigmatiques à la fin de la lettre de notre homme prennent tout leur sens à présent… As-t-il laissé une autre lettre sur les lieux du crime d'ailleurs ? »

« Si c'est le cas, nous n'avons pas encore mis la main dessus. Pouvons-nous faire descendre cette malheureuse ou bien est ce que vous voulez contempler cette œuvre d'art encore longtemps ? »demanda Sato excédée au détective.

« Vous pouvez… Je voulais juste voir ce meurtre de la manière dont ce criminel voulait qu'il nous apparaisse. Notre adversaire a un grand sens de la mise en scène et il n'a laissé aucun détail au hasard. Si nous voulons l'appréhender, nous devons comprendre la logique de ses actes. »

« Y a-t-il vraiment une logique derrière ces atrocités ? »

« Si le monde réel est un chaos, une terrible logique gouverne l'imagination. C'est Oscar Wilde qui a dit cela un jour, il me semble. Pour vous cet acte n'exprime rien d'autre qu'une cruauté gratuite qui a poussé le meurtrier à ne pas se contenter de tuer sa victime mais à profaner en plus son cadavre pour une mise en scène morbide, je ne me trompe pas ? Mais pour le meurtrier, cela exprime autre chose, c'est en quelque sorte un message qu'il nous laisse pour nous faire comprendre ses motivations. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il n'y a de meilleure façon de faire passer un message que de commettre un meurtre ? La seule chose que je comprends dans ce meurtre, c'est que ce fou se moque de nous avec une audace proportionnelle à sa cruauté. »

« Sur ce point, je suis d'accord, il prend un malin plaisir à nous tourner en ridicule… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sa seule motivation, il pouvait arriver au même résultat sans se donner autant de mal. La violence est une forme de langage, commissaire. Un assassin exprime par son crime ses sentiments, ses désirs, ses rancoeurs, sa vision du monde, aussi étroite soit-elle… Combien d'assassinats ont eu lieu à cause d'un simple malentendu ou d'un non-dit ? Qu'est ce qui a pu pousser cet homme à commettre ce crime ? Pourquoi as-t-il fait cela ? Et pourquoi de cette façon ? Voilà ce que nous devons essayer de découvrir. »

« La seule chose que je veux découvrir, c'est l'identité de cet homme afin de pouvoir lui passer les menottes en toute tranquillité… Je me moque de ses raisons et je ne veux pas les connaître… »

Hakuba prît un air aussi peiné qu'irrité en entendant son interlocutrice.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ceux qui s'obstinent à être négligente au point de considérer leur travail comme achevé avant qu'il ne le soit vraiment… Un scientifique considère qu'il a fait son travail quand il a trouvé la cause du phénomène qu'il étudiait, un médecin légiste fait le sien quand il a trouvé la cause de la mort de celui qu'il a examiné, pourquoi les choses seraient différentes pour un policier ? Notre travail sera achevé quand nous aurons trouvé la cause des actes de ce meurtrier, et elle se trouve dans ses motivations. La manière dont il a exécuté ce meurtre est secondaire, elle ne prend sens que sur l'arrière fond des motivations de celui qui l'a commis. Comment as-t-il fait cela ? C'est une question secondaire…Pourquoi as-t-il fait cela ? Voilà la seule question qui vaut la peine d'être posée. »

« Et moi je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on peut s'intéresser aux raisons d'un assassin… Ce n'est pas cela qui effacera ses actes, et aucune raison ne peut excuser un meurtre, alors à quoi cela nous sert-il de les connaître si cela ne nous aide pas à découvrir le meurtrier ? Si vous vous posiez cette question dans ce but, je pourrais comprendre, mais vous le faites même après avoir démasqué l'assassin… De toute façon, pour le moment nous ne pouvons qu'essayer de découvrir le comment du pourquoi puisque le pourquoi du comment nous est hors de notre portée pour l'instant. »

« Je ne peux qu'acquiescer sur ce point…Puisque vos collègues ont achevés de décrocher le cadavre, nous devons nous empresser de l'examiner.. »

« Voulez-vous avoir l'honneur de précéder aux premiers examens ou préférait-vous attendre l'arrivée du médecin légiste ? »

Le détective fit un petit sourire au commissaire.

« Quel galanterie de votre part que de laisser un intervenant extérieur examiner le corps avant vos services… Doit-je y voir une marque de confiance ? Après tout, l'assassin aurait tout intérêt à vous donner de fausses informations, et vous lui donneriez une occasion en or avec votre geste s'il s'agissait de moi. »

Sato rendit son sourire au détective.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je confronterai les résultats de vos investigations avec ceux du médecins légiste et je vous aurai à l'œil pendant toute la durée de l'examen pour m'assurer que vous ne fassiez rien à notre insu. J'ai hâte de mettre la main au collet de ce tueur, et dans la mesure où vous m'avez démontré hier avoir des connaissances étendues dans le domaine de la médecine légale, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'essaierais pas d'en profiter pour accélérer l'enquête. »

« Bien alors dans ce cas, je vous aiderait dans la mesure de mes moyens, que je ne qualifierait pas d'humbles car ils ne le sont guère et je ne supporte pas la fausse modestie. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le détective sortit une paire de gants de son manteau avant de s'en revêtir.

« Quel prévoyance… »remarqua le commissaire.

« Contrairement au Kid, et à notre assassin, la plupart des criminel n'ont pas la courtoisie de me signaler leur forfaits avant de les commettre. Je me dois donc d'être préparé en conséquence. Un meurtre peut survenir quand on s'y attend le moins. »

« Puisque vous n'êtes jamais rentré dans la police, de quel façon avez-vous appris à procéder à un examen légal préliminaire ? En vous voyant, on aurait du mal à croire qu'on a affaire à un dilettante… »

« J'ai appris en autodidacte en assistant à des cours de médecine en auditeur libre et en fréquentant des médecins légiste dans le cadre de leur profession durant mes enquêtes. Contrairement à notre homme, je n'ai jamais procédé à des dissections de cadavres, donc n'essayez pas d'ajouter ça au registre des preuves de ma culpabilité. »

« Je voit qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous prendre au piège à votre insu, monsieur Hakuba. Notre médecin légiste nous avait en effet affirmé que les blessures infligées à Yukiko démontraient de manière irréfutable que son assassin avait une grande expérience en la matière… »

« Il pourrait donc s'agir d'un chirurgien, ou encore d'un médecin légiste. Un simple boucher pourrait faire un suspect acceptable en se basant là-dessus mais je préfère écarter cette profession… Après tout l'assassin nous a prouvé qu'il avait une certaine culture, aussi bien en matière de littérature que de meurtre. A propos, maître, n'exerciez-vous pas le métier de professeur de médecine à l'université avant que votre carrière littéraire prenne son essor ? Je suppose que vous avez déjà du procéder à des séances de dissection devant vos étudiants, n'est ce pas ? »

Mitsuhiko sortit de la rêverie où l'avait plongé la vision du cadavre pour se tourner vers le détective qui était occupée à l'examiner.

« Euh…Oui, bien sûr… »

« Et vous connaissiez la première victime et le lieu de son dernier rendez-vous par le biais de votre femme. Nous avons donc d'excellentes raisons de vous suspecter pour ses meurtres. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, serait-ce parce que vous étiez trop occupé à exécuter votre second meurtre ?

« Vous n'envisageriez quand même pas que je puisse être le coupable?! »

« Je ne construis jamais d'hypothèse sur le vide, maître, je me contente de laisser les faits me guider jusqu'au meurtrier. Et en toute objectivité, vous correspondez point par point au profil du criminel qui a commis ces meurtres. Donc à moins que d'autres éléments n'infirment la possibilité que vous soyez coupable, je vous considérerais comme faisant partie des suspects. »

L'écrivain était devenu blanc comme un linge face aux insinuations du détective.

« Et si nous allions directement au dénouement en nous épargnant une peine inutile ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » demanda le détective en levant les yeux vers l'écrivain.

« Répondez vous-même à cette question puisque vous êtes tellement persuadé de ma culpabilité ! »répliqua le romancier excédé.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question mais à vous, maître. Mais je peux quand même vous donner ma petite idée sur la question si cela peut vous aider à vous confesser plus facilement. Je me rappelle avoir lu dans une des interviews que vous aviez données que vous ressentiez beaucoup de frustration devant votre incapacité à écrire un roman qui soit né uniquement de votre imagination et qui ne soit pas que le compte-rendu du travail d'un autre. A l'heure actuelle, vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à écrire un roman de cette sorte, n'est ce pas ? Il se peut que vous ayez essayé d'évacuer votre frustration en accomplissant réellement ces meurtres que vous n'arriviez pas à coucher sur le papier malgré tous vos efforts… Il est également possible que si vous aviez déjà écrit votre premier roman, il se focalise sur le criminel plus que sur le détective. Et nous savons, vous comme moi, ce que cela pourrait signifier, n'est ce pas ? Peut-être que toutes ces années à décrire un nombre incalculable de meurtres n'ont pas été sans laisser des séquelles graves sur votre imagination. Et il est toujours tentant de franchir la barrière qui sépare la réalité de la fiction. Pourquoi continuez à commettre des meurtres par l'intermédiaire de vos livres quand vous pouvez en commettre dans la réalité? Et le fait que vous soyez incapable de décrire un assassinat qui soit uniquement le fruit de votre imagination vous a privé du recours à un moyen cathartique d'évacuer vos pulsions morbides… Allons, maître, reconnaissez vous-même que la possibilité pour que vous soyez le coupable est loin d'être négligeable. »

« Et pourquoi est ce que j'aurait accepté de vous laisser loger chez moi et vous pouviez assister au moindre de mes faits et gestes ? Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais été assez idiot pour accepter votre proposition de vous assister dans votre enquête ? »

« Dans la même interview, vous confessiez avoir parfois éprouvé envers votre défunt ami Kudo les mêmes sentiments qu'avait déjà éprouvé Conan Doyle pour Sherlock Holmes. Et quand on sait que l'écrivain a quand même ressenti une tel haine envers son héros qu'il en est venu jusqu'à essayer de le tuer… Cela vous vexait de rester dans l'ombre d'un détective, n'est ce pas ? De sentir que vous n'arriviez pas à vous détacher de lui suffisamment pour écrire vos propres histoires. Quel meilleure vengeance pouvait-il y avoir que de commettre vos meurtres sous le nez de l'un des deux détectives japonais qui puisse soutenir la comparaison avec Kudo ? Et quel meilleur moyen pouvait-il y avoir de vous assurer qu'il ne vous suspecterait pas ? »

« Je vous retourne le compliment, monsieur Hakuba. Et si vous étiez le véritable coupable et que vous avez accepté la proposition de ma femme dans le seul but de pouvoir vous servir de moi comme bouc émissaire pour vos crimes ? Après tout c'est vous m'avez proposé de vous servir d'assistant, pas l'inverse… »

Le détective se mit à adresser un sourire satisfait au romancier.

« En plus d'être une hypothèse aussi plausible que celle que je viens d'exposer, cela ferait une intrigue magnifique pour un roman policier. Vous devriez avoir plus confiance en vous, maître. Si vous avez autant de talent pour écrire des histoires originales que pour décrire des événements réels, alors je vous autorise volontiers à être aussi irrespectueux et iconoclaste envers moi que Didbin l'a été avec Sherlock Holmes. Et j'attends avec impatience de lire un roman avec une intrigue de ce calibre. Mais auparavant, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à ma question. »

« Pour y répondre, il faudrait que je soit le meurtrier et quoique vous puissiez en penser, ce n'est pas le cas… »

« Procédons par ordre, voulez-vous ? Je parle de mon autre question. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dormi de la nuit ? Qu'est ce qui vous a maintenu occupé?»

« Je suis resté seul dans mon bureau à essayer de commencer à écrire mon prochain roman… »

« Pouvez-vous nous le prouver ? »

« Evidemment non…Je n'ai pas réussi à en écrire une ligne et j'était seul… »

« Bien, je prend donc note que vous n'aviez aucun alibi pour les deux meurtres. Tout comme c'est mon cas, puisque, vous l'ignorez sans doute, commissaire, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit moi non plus, bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes. Vous partagez donc avec moi l'honneur d'être l'un des suspects principaux de cette affaire, maître. J'espère que cela soudera notre collaboration au lieu d'y mettre fin. Après tout, vous pourriez vous avérer être un détective du même niveau que Kudo sans le savoir, et vous pourriez vous targuer de faire une entrée brillante dans ce métier si je m'avérais être le premier criminel à échouer face à vous… »

« Vous me suspectez et vous continuer de vouloir que je collabore avec vous ? »

« Je ne laisse jamais mes sentiments personnels interférer dans mes enquêtes tant qu'elles ne sont pas achevée. Les holmésiens ont émis l'hypothèse fascinante que si Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais réussi à démasquer Jack the Ripper, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins du docteur Watson… Ne comptant pas pousser mon admiration pour le plus grand détective de ma seconde patrie jusqu'au point de répéter ses erreurs, je continuerais de vous ranger dans la liste des suspects jusqu'à ce que mes investigations m'amènent à ne plus le faire. Ceci étant dit, je continue de vous estimer et de désirer ardemment votre collaboration, si vous êtes toujours disposé à me l'accorder bien sûr. »

L'écrivain garda le silence pendant une bonne minute, son visage reflétant les sentiments contradictoires qui agitaient son esprit. Finalement il finit par adresser au détective un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier au sien.

« Refuser de le faire renforcerait vos soupçons n'est ce pas ? De plus, la possibilité que ce soit moi qui démasque le criminel et qu'il s'agisse de vous est loin de me déplaire… Je crois que je vais donc rester à vos côtés. »

« Vous méritez plus que jamais d'être mon docteur Watson, maître. Vous avez hérité de la patience à toute épreuve de votre prédécesseur vis-à-vis de son partenaire. Je serais bien tenté de vous serre la main de nouveau pour cela mais malheureusement, il me faudrait retirer mes gants et je n'ai pas fini de procéder à l'examen… »

Sato avait regardé fascinée l'échange entre les deux hommes. Elle était autant effrayé à la possibilité que Mitsuhiko s'avère être le coupable que par le charisme du détective. La logique implacable de ses raisonnements ainsi que le sentiment de certitude qui irradiait de toute sa personne avait été tels qu'elle en était venue à suspecter quelqu'un dont elle était proche depuis qu'il était âgé de sept ans. Certes ses sentiments refusaient catégoriquement la possibilité que l'écrivain puisse être coupable de ses crimes, mais sa raison ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler que tout les propos d'Hakuba étaient d'une cohérence diabolique. La possibilité que le détective puisse être réellement le coupable était au moins aussi terrifiante à ses yeux. Si un homme aussi talentueux avait décidé d'utiliser ses compétences pour violer la loi au lieu de la défendre, serait-elle en mesure de l'arrêter ? Un homme comme lui pouvait-il avoir commis une erreur susceptible d'entraîner son arrestation ? C'était difficile à croire… Et même si c'était le cas, pourrait-elle mettre de côté l'admiration qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir pour lui de manière à la percevoir ?

Elle avait déjà eue l'occasion de voir Shinichi Kudo à l'œuvre. Lui aussi tenait des raisonnements d'une logique irréfutable, lui aussi abordait les faits sans se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments à l'égard des suspects, lui aussi semblait parfois se comporter sur les lieux d'un crime comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu intellectuel… Pourquoi les deux hommes lui apparaissaient pourtant si différents ? Kudo pouvait lui aussi s'avérer d'une présomption des plus irritante bien qu'elle s'évanouissait dès que le moment était venue de démasquer le coupable. Mais Kudo lui apparaissait aussi plus…humain ? Oui c'était sans doute la seule et unique différence. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir que le détective pouvait aussi avoir ses moments de faiblesse, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hakuba…

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle envisageait fort bien qu'il soit le meurtrier, chose qui aurait été beaucoup plus difficile dans le cas de Kudo.

Allait-elle continuer de le laisser collaborer avec la police durant cette enquête ?

Cela revenait à jouer la vie des victimes potentielles du tueur à pile ou face. Si le détective était innocent, elle disposerait d'un allié des plus précieux mais s'il était coupable…

Et pour l'instant, que ce soit au niveau des faits ou à celui des sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait pour Hakuba, aucune des deux possibilités semblait en mesure de l'emporter sur l'autre… Quel que soit son choix qu'elle allait être amenée à faire, elle savait qu'il serait peut-être trop tard pour regretter de l'avoir pris quand elle devrait faire face à ses conséquences…

« D'après la rigidité cadavérique, je dirais que cette femme est morte depuis au moins plus d'une journée. L'absence sur le corps des premiers signes de décompositions qui auraient déjà du y apparaître, m'incline à penser que le meurtrier a du faire de son mieux pour le conserver dans le meilleur état possible jusqu'à sa mise en scène… Mise en scène qu'il avait visiblement prévu avant même d'avoir accompli son crime. Vous voyez ces marques sur ces mains, commissaire ? »

Mettant de côté ses inquiétudes pour se concentrer sur l'affaire, Sato se pencha sur le cadavre.

« On dirait de légères entailles… Etant donné leur nombre et leur profondeur, je dirait qu'elles ont été faites par un câble d'acier très fin, probablement du fil de pèche. Est-ce qu'elle aurait eue les mains liées par le coupable ? Vous pensez qu'il l'a séquestrée avant d'accomplir son meurtre ? »

Hakuba secoua la tête.

« Je ne verrais pas quel serait l'intérêt d'attacher quelqu'un de cette façon dans le seul but de le priver de sa liberté de mouvement. Regardez plus attentivement, d'après la disposition des entailles, le fil était enroulé autour de ses mains de manière à les maintenir jointes l'une contre l'autre, des paumes jusqu'aux extrémités des doigt. »

« Je ne voit effectivement pas l'intérêt de procéder ainsi… »

« Joignez vos mains de la même façon, commissaire. Est-ce que ce geste ne vous évoque rien ? »

« Je vous avouerais que non… »

« Repensez à la manière dont le cadavre a été disposé. Pourquoi ses mains devaient-elles rester dans une telle position ? »

La lumière se fit instantanément dans l'esprit du commissaire.

« Il voulait que la victime ait l'attitude d'un ange en prière ! »

« Exactement, il s'est arrangé pour que le durcissement du corps lui fasse garder cette position après sa mort. Quand je vous disais qu'il n'avait laissé aucun détail au hasard… Quant à la cause de la mort…»

L'assistance retint son souffle, s'attendant au pire. La jeune fille qui était étendue à leur pied avait une attitude si sereine qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle avait souffert en quittant ce monde mais étant donné la manière dont leur adversaire avait assassiné sa victime précédente…

« Vous pourriez le deviner à la seule pâleur de son teint. La victime est totalement exsangue… Vous voyez cette marque sur son bras gauche, là où se situe l'artère ? Il est vraisemblable que l'assassin lui a enfoncé dans le bras un instrument qui lui a permis de la vider de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure… Ce n'est guère une manière courante de procéder à un meurtre, il faut bien l'avouer… Ceci dit, il y autre chose qui m'intrigue, est ce que vous avez remarqué ces cicatrices que porte le poignée gauche de la victime ? Etant donné la position de ses bras, on pourrait ne pas les voir au premier regard mais elles n'en sont pas moins riches d'enseignement et nous en apprennent beaucoup sur la victime. »

« D'autres entailles provoqués par le fil de pèche ? Non, elles sont beaucoup plus anciennes étant donné l'état de cicatrisation… »

« En effet. Je suppose qu'au cours de votre longue carrière, vous avez déjà du voir des marques similaires sur des cadavres, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais en règle général, ce n'était pas des affaires de meurtres bien qu'elles se soldaient hélas trop souvent par une mort tragique… »

« Qu'en déduisez-vous à propos de cette jeune femme ? »

« Qu'elle a fait au moins une tentative de suicide. »

« Etant donné la différence entre l'état de cicatrisations des entailles, je dirais même qu'elle en a fait plusieurs. Il est fort possible que notre homme soit parvenu à obtenir le consentement de sa victime avant de la tuer… En tout cas, la perspective de mourir de la main d'un criminel devait lui apparaître beaucoup plus attrayante qu'elle ne l'a été pour celle qui l'a précédé dans la mort… Cela éclaire d'un jour nouveau la manière dont il a disposé son cadavre ainsi que la mise en scène du meurtre précèdent… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Pourquoi s'être arrangé pour que la victime soit assimilé à une créature que notre imagination tend plus ou moins à associer à la pureté et à l'innocence ? Nous savons qu'il ne laisse aucun détail au hasard. Il a accompli son premier meurtre de façon à ce qu'il soit tout naturellement assimilé au premier crime de Jack the Ripper, or celui-ci n'a jamais assassiné que des prostituées… Il est possible que la manière dont elles meurent reflète le jugement qu'il porte sur ses victimes. Nous devrions nous pencher de manière attentive sur le genre de vie qu'elles ont menées avant de mourir pour le vérifier. De toutes façon, ce cadavre ne peut rien nous apprendre de plus sans un examen plus poussé… »

Hakuba entreprît d'ôter ses gants après s'être levé. L'adjoint du commissaire, qui s'était éclipsé durant l'examen du cadavre revint à ce moment là.

« J'ai interrogé les professeurs de l'université, ils avaient déjà reconnu la victime. Elle s'appelait Shimako Ayanami et était étudiante en art. On ne lui connaissait aucun ami et lorsque je leur aie demandé de me fournir les coordonnées de sa famille afin que nous puissions les contacter, ils m'ont répondu que cela risquait de nous prendre beaucoup de temps pour les joindre. Son père est de nationalité américaine et il est retourné aux Etats-unis après son divorce, il y plus de dix ans. Quant à sa mère, même si elle était japonaise, elle est décédée depuis bientôt deux ans. Et on ne lui connaissait pas d'autres parents… »

« Je vois… »murmura Sato en baissant de nouveaux les yeux sur la morte.

Après avoir passé autant d'années qu'elle à enquêter sur un nombre incalculable d'homicides, la plupart des policiers évitaient autant que possible de porter plus d'attention qu'il n'en était nécessaire à la vie des victimes de meurtres… Il fallait les voir comme de simples numéro sur une feuille de statistique, un nom au bas d'un rapport qu'on finissait par oublier après l'avoir rangé au fond d'un dossier quelconque, un cadavre sur la table du médecins légiste… Si on commençait à se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'êtres humains, de personnes semblables à vos amis, vos collègues de travail ou vos proches, c'était le meilleur moyen pour s'enfoncer dans un état de dépression chronique jour après jour.

Pourtant Sato s'était toujours refusé cette facilité, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à déshumaniser ces morts et à porter sur eux un regard de fonctionnaire faisant son travail.

Son père avait eu beau lui dire, au moment de sa mort, que la justice n'était qu'un mot, elle en avait pourtant fait la seule et unique motivation qui l'avait guidé dans sa carrière.

Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres assassins demeurent persuadés que leur forfaits demeureraient impunis, comme ça avait été trop longtemps le cas de celui de son père, elle ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes soient mortes en vain sans que justice leur soient rendu. Il était sans doute dangereux de mêler ses sentiments personnels à son travail, mais elle avait toujours pris chacune des enquêtes qu'elle avait menées comme si c'était un autre de ses proches qui avait été assassiné, au point d'en négliger longtemps sa vie privée…

Et elle n'allait pas renoncer à cette résolution maintenant. Cette jeune fille qui était étendue à ses pieds ne lui apparaissait plus comme la seconde victime anonyme d'un tueur en série, c'était aussi une jeune fille qui avait été laissé seule face à ses malheurs, sans avoir personne pour l'aider et qui avait finiz par devenir ainsi la proie d'un fou qui avait profité de sa détresse. Le meurtrier qui était peut-être allé jusqu'à pousser cette jeune fille à accepter de mourir de sa main ne sortirait pas indemne de son action, elle le retrouverait même si elle devait y passer le restant de sa vie. Elle en fit la promesse à cette morte. On ne la traiterait pas comme un simple cas d'homicide supplémentaire dans une longue carrière mais comme un être humain dont on avait abusé de la confiance et celui qui s'était rendu coupable de cette action le payerait au centuple.

Elle soupira en contemplant le visage de la jeune fille qui devait avoir à peine vingt ans. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'avait remarqué auparavant la détresse dont elle avait dû souffrir et qui était encore visible même après sa mort ?

« Vous a-t-on fourni son adresse ? »demanda Hakuba à Takagi d'un air impassible.

« Oui, elle habitait un studio dans un immeuble situé en face de la faculté où elle prenait des cours. »

« Bien, le mieux que nous puissions faire est de nous y rendre dès maintenant. Cela nous permettra d'en apprendre plus sur son meurtrier et les raisons qui l'ont poussée à la tuer. »

Sato se sentit obligé de le corriger.

« Cela nous permettra d'en apprendre plus sur elle, monsieur Hakuba. »

« L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, commissaire. »

----:----

« Fascinant, je dost avouer que, dans le cas de ce meurtre, la victime s'avère être aussi intéressante que son meurtrier, ce qui n'est guère courant… Une chose est sûre, le monde de l'art a perdu avec elle quelqu'un de prometteur. Les peintures qu'elle a laissées derrière elle sont absolument magnifiques… »

« Vous trouvez ? Magnifique n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais pour qualifier ses toiles… »murmura Sato qui était loin de partager l'enthousiasme du détective.

Elle ressentait un mélange de nausée et de fascination face à la multitude de tableaux qui ornait l'appartement. Même après avoir contemplé un nombre effroyable de spectacles des plus morbides au cours de sa carrière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en découvrant l'univers oppressant et macabre auquel l'artiste avait donné forme.

Le premier tableau qu'elle avait aperçu semblait représenter une salle de classe, si on en jugeait aux uniformes dont étaient revêtu les personnages. Mais les visages des élèves n'avaient aucun signe distinctif à l'exception de leurs yeux, des yeux où se reflétaient la peur, la haine, le mépris ou un amusement malsain. Seul une petite fille située au centre de la toile avait un semblant d'humanité et n'était pas représenté comme un visage flou et anonyme. Elle aurait pu apporter un semblant de chaleur à l'ambiance oppressante qui se dégageait de manière presque palpable de la toile mais l'effroi et le désespoir qu'elle exprimait tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle ne faisait que renforcer l'inhumanité de ceux qui l'entouraient.

La seconde peinture n'avait rien à envier à la première, on y voyait une enfant agenouillé en pleurant au sein d'une pièce dont les murs blancs étaient recouverts d'un liquide rouge et poisseux…Du sang… Un sang qui ne recouvrait pas seulement les murs mais aussi bien le sol de la pièce que les vêtements de la fillette recroquevillée sur elle-même, tournant le dos à une porte entrouverte sur un univers obscur. Un univers obscur constellé par des yeux innombrables qui n'était rattachés à aucun visage mais brillaient d'une lueur de curiosité malsaine.

La troisième toile était encore plus horrible que celles qui l'avaient précédées, on y voyait la même fillette se faire enfermer dans un placard par ses camarades de classe, qui avaient pris soins de la suspendre dans le vide en attachant ses longs cheveux noirs à un crochet. La fillette agitait ses pieds à la recherche d'un point d'appui qu'elle ne trouvait pas tout en tendant les mains vers les parois du placard, parois qui se trouvait bien sûr hors de sa portée. Le spectacle était aussi grotesque qu'atroce. Comme dans les autres toiles, les tortionnaires de l'enfant étaient représentés de manière à être dépourvu de toute humanité par rapport à leur victime. Les seuls traits qui ressortaient de leur visage étaient encore leurs yeux, où brillait une fois encore une lueur d'amusement, mais cette fois l'artiste leur avait aussi donné des bouches, déformés par le rire suscité par les souffrances de la gamine.

Mais l'horreur des scènes peintes par la morte atteignit son apogée dans la quatrième toile, dont la taille excédait de loin celles des autres.

Elle était séparée en trois parties distinctes. La première représentait la même fillette que dans les toiles précédentes, empoignées par cinq de ses camarades pendant que deux autres étaient à l'écart, jetant des coups d'oeil inquiet par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, un cercueil entrouvert demeurait à l'arrière plan, contenant le cadavre d'une autre enfant. Le même cercueil figurait au centre de la toile, mais son occupante était à présent en train de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre puisque les enfants venaient d'attacher leur camarade au cadavre. La malheureuse était dans l'incapacité de remuer un membre ou même de détourner les yeux de la morte qui lui faisait face. Un foulard noir enfoncé dans sa bouche l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre cri pour signaler sa présence aux adultes qui était en train de pénétrer dans la pièce tandis que deux des enfants était en train de refermer le couvercle du cercueil sur son terrifiant contenu… La représentation des tentatives désespérées que faisait la petite fille terrifiée pour se dégager des liens qui l'entravaient était si réaliste que pendant un court instant, Sato ressentit le besoin de crier pour interrompre la tragédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La troisième partie montrait le même cercueil au fond d'une fosse tandis que les sept tortionnaires étaient rassemblés autour. Les gamines avaient sorti leur mouchoir et faisaient semblant de pleurer mais un sourire sardonique plissait leurs lèvres, révélant la véritable nature des sentiments qu'elles dissimulaient derrière leur apparence de deuil. Seule l'une d'entre elles paraissait sincère dans sa douleur. Au point que deux de ses camarades étaient obligées de la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle se jette dans la fosse où aller reposer la funeste boite et ses deux occupantes. L'artiste n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à faire un plan de coupe du cercueil, mais en procédant ainsi, elle rendait la vision de ce qu'elle dissimulait encore plus obsédante dans l'esprit de celui qui contemplait la toile.

Sato détourna ses yeux des tableaux, elle ne pouvait plus supporter ces visions de cauchemar et elle ne tenait pas à vérifier si la créatrice de ses œuvres morbides avait réussi à surpasser dans l'horreur le contenu de la dernière peinture.

« Vous devriez examiner celle-ci de plus près, commissaire. »

« Je pense que j'en ait eu assez…Navré, monsieur Hakuba, mais contrairement à vous, je n'apprécie en aucune façon ce genre d'art… »

« Je pense que vous devriez mettre votre aversion de côté pour cette toile… »

Le commissaire se rapprocha à contrecœur du tableau que lui désignait le détective, avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise.

La toile représentait un ange s'élançant vers des cieux d'une pureté immaculé, mais il ne pouvait guère s'élever à plus de quelques mètres du sol, ses membres étant entravés par de lourdes chaînes fixés à des piliers de basalte. Surplombant la scène, une jeune femme auréolée de lumière regardait avec un sourire moqueur les tentatives de la céleste créature pour la rejoindre. La similitude entre la peinture et le second meurtre était déjà troublante mais la familiarité apparente était renforcée par le fait que l'artiste avait prêté ses propres traits à l'ange…

« Avouez qu'il serait quand même étrange qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple coïncidence. »

« Il n'y a pas le moindre doute là-dessus…L'assassin s'est inspiré de cette toile pour la mise en scène de son crime… »

« Ce qui pourrait bien être une preuve de plus que non seulement il connaissait bien sa victime mais qu'en plus il éprouvait une certaine affection à son égard… »

« Comment pouvez-vous pensez qu'il puisse éprouver la moindre once d'affection envers sa victime ? »

« Il a quand même exaucé ce qui semblait être son vœu le plus cher… Que nous exprimait-elle dans cette toile si ce n'est son désir de devenir un ange et sa conscience de son incapacité à y parvenir seule ? Il n'aurait pas cherché à permettre à sa victime de réaliser son rêve en mourant s'il n'avait pas éprouvé une certaine affection pour elle… »

« Votre interprétation de son comportement est plus que discutable… Nous savons que notre homme ne considère pas que le plagiat puisse être une marque de la faiblesse de sa créativité. Lors de son premier meurtre, il s'est inspiré de Jack the ripper, lors du second, il s'est inspiré d'une des toiles de la victime, voilà tout… »

« Votre objection ne manque pas de pertinence, mais amène une autre question. Pourquoi as-t-il choisi de plagier cette toile en particulier ? Reconnaissez qu'il avait à sa disposition assez de mises en scènes pour des dizaines de meurtres différents en puisant dans l'œuvre de sa victime. Il aurait parfaitement pu se contenter de l'enterrer vivante comme l'héroïne de ce triptyque qui vous a tant révulsé il y a quelques minutes… »

« Notre tueur aime prendre des risques pour nous montrer sa supériorité. En suspendant le cadavre au beau milieu de la cour de la faculté comme il l'a fait, il avait de forte chance d'être remarqué par de nombreux témoins. Ca a peut-être été le cas d'ailleurs et nous devrions le vérifier au plus vite. S'il a choisi cette toile, c'était parce qu'aucune autre n'aurait pu lui permettre de mettre son audace plus en avant… »

« Une objection intéressante, là encore mais qui ne parvient cependant pas à me convaincre totalement… En enterrant sa victime encore vivante, il ne se contentait pas d'une mise en scène moins risqué, il se livrait également à un meurtre infiniment plus horrible et douloureux pour sa victime et qui, de ce fait, aurait bien plus marqué les esprits… C'est une manière beaucoup plus efficace d'acquérir une notoriété dans l'atrocité susceptible d'éclipser celle de son prédécesseur. »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve vraiment décisive pour étayer votre interprétation… »

« Vous non plus. Nous avons donc deux hypothèses pour expliquer son acte, or une seule d'entre elle peut s'avérer être la bonne. Il va nous falloir trancher le dilemme à l'aide du fameux rasoir d'Occam. »

« Le rasoir d'Occam ? »

« Entia non sunt multiplicanda proeter necessitatem. En termes plus compréhensibles, nous ne devons pas nous embarrasser de plus de théories pour expliquer les faits qu'il n'est nécessaire. Continuons donc nos investigations jusqu'à ce que l'une de nos deux hypothèses s'avère incapable de s'accorder avec leurs résultats. »

Sur ses mots, le détective s'approcha de la bibliothèque de la victime avant d'examiner un par un les différents ouvrages qu'elle contenait.

« Le procès, Le verdict, La colonie pénitentiaire, La divine comédie, Les chants de Maldoror, Les fleurs du mal, Crime et châtiment… Décidément ses goûts littéraires se reflètent dans ses toiles… L'univers pictural de Jérôme Bosch, Gustav Klimt, sa vie son œuvre… Oui, ce n'est guère étonnant, on retrouve leur influence sur les créations artistiques de notre victime…Pour l'instant, cela ne fait que confirmer ce que nous savions déjà. Salem, récit d'une tragédie. Rien d'étonnant également, la persécution semble être le thème omniprésent qui se dégage dans ses peintures…Histoires des sectes secrètes par le professeur Cornélius Hazelwood. Tiens tiens… Voilà un ouvrage que je n'ai pas la chance de connaître et qui parait un peu moins à sa place sur ses étagères… »

Saisissant l'ouvrage, le détective entreprît de le feuilleter d'un air intrigué.

« Hum, un ouvrage anglais pour ce que je peut en voir… Et qui semble assez ancien puisque, si j'en juge à sa quatrième de couverture, la première édition daterait de 1886… »

« Alors, est ce que ce livre peut être en mesure de nous éclairer sur les causes de ce crime ?»

Pour toute réponse, Hakuba tendit l'ouvrage au commissaire.

Ayant une compréhension de l'anglais plus que suffisante pour ne pas avoir à demander au détective de lui en décrire le contenu, Sato entreprît de lire la première page qui lui tomba sous les yeux.

_« Selon une légende de l'Europe centrale, le Cromloch dévorait les bébé à la tombée de la nuit. C'était son unique moyen de rester en vie. Chaque jour, il se mettait en quête de nouvelle victime. Il flairait l'atmosphère, à la recherche d'une victime de choix et portait son dévolu su une maison qu'il investissait sans peine. Nul ne voyait en lui le redoutable monstre des ténèbres car il possédait le pouvoir de se transformer à volonté. Les gens de maison lui ouvraient spontanément leurs portes et l'invitaient sans méfiance. Le Cromloch s'introduisait alors dans la chambre du bébé, endormait ceux qui le veillaient et dévoraient le corps de l'enfant à l'exception de la tête. Puis il repartait au lever du jour, métamorphosé en jeune éphèbe, prêt à vivre une journée de luxure et d'excès en tout genre. La nuit suivante, il redevenait le Cromloch. Ce rituel morbide persiste de nos jours au sein de certaines sectes satanistes, telles que l'Astrum Argentinum. Cela expliquerait le fort taux de mortalité infantile enregistré dans les quartiers pauvres de Londres. »_

Le texte était accompagné d'une gravure représentant un monstre inhumain penché sur un berceau où était endormie un nouveau né, inconscient du regard gourmand posé sur lui.

« Le reste de l'ouvrage est dans le même ton. Un catalogue de rituels morbides attribués à différentes sectes. Sans connaître particulièrement son auteur, je serait tenté de mettre en doute son sérieux, et de considérer qu'il s'est contenté de fournir à un public en manque de sensations fortes un étalage complaisant de leurs phantasmes morbides… Cela m'étonnerait franchement qu'il se soit vraiment livré à une analyse sérieuse et objective des différents mouvements sectaires qui pouvaient exister à Londres à cette époque. Un équivalent littéraire de la presse de caniveau, j'imagine que notre victime s'intéressait surtout aux gravures pour y puiser de l'inspiration pour ses toiles. Cet ouvrage a parfaitement sa place dans sa bibliothèque et ne fait que confirmer ce qui apparaissait déjà sous nos yeux… »

Poussant un soupir de découragement, Sato rendit le livre au détective qui le remit à sa place sans plus lui jeter un regard. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert le cadavre il y a quelques heures, ce meurtre lui était apparu comme une atrocité venue frapper le quotidien comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein. Elle s'était imaginé, en voyant cette pauvre jeune fille suspendue à ce lampadaire, que la mort était venue jeter son dévolu sur une innocente qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui ne demandait rien de plus que de continuer à vivre...Mais plus elle en apprenait sur elle, plus cette mort lui apparaissait comme la conséquence logique et le dénouement inévitable de la vie qu'elle avait mené. Loin de lui paraître exceptionnel, cet assassinat semblait de plus en plus s'intégrer dans l'ordre des choses…

« Commissaire, monsieur Hakuba, venait voir ça ! »

Interrompant leurs réflexions, ils pénétrèrent dans l'autre pièce pour prendre connaissance de ce qu'y avait découvert Takagi.

Il s'agissait de l'atelier de l'artiste et d'autres toiles, plus récentes, y étaient rassemblées, on pouvait même apercevoir, encore sur son chevalet, la dernière peinture réalisé par la victime.

Sato ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'étonnement en la contemplant. C'était indiscutablement la même artiste qui avait peinte cette toile et les autres qui étaient rassemblés dans l'appartement mais pourtant, l'impression suscité par celle-ci contrastait de très loin avec le caractère morbide et oppressant de toutes les autres…

Il s'agissait, une fois encore, d'une petite fille, mais elle présentait cette fois un visage serein et même…radieux ? Le commissaire examina la toile, s'imaginant qu'elle finirait par découvrir un envers cauchemardesque au bonheur de la fillette mais ses tentatives finirent par s'avérer vaines… Il n'y avait rien qui semblait contredire le sentiment d'innocence et de bonheur qui se dégageait de la peinture. Pour autant, quelque chose demeurait vaguement inquiétant dans ce visage apparemment si rayonnant bien que le commissaire aurait été bien en peine de comprendre ce que cela pouvait être.

« Regardez cela, commissaire, je crois que votre adjoint a réussi à mettre la main sur l'indice que nous étions en train de chercher… »

Sato se tourna pour regarder ce qui suscitait l'intérêt du détective. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un banal récipient débordant d'un liquide écarlate, probablement la même peinture rouge que l'on pouvait voir sur la toile, d'ailleurs un pouvait apercevoir le manche d'un pinceau en émerger. Mais lorsqu'elle s'en rapprocha, ses narines perçurent aussitôt une odeur qui ne lui était que trop familière, un regard plus attentif sur le contenu du récipient confirma ses craintes, il s'agissait non pas de peinture, comme elle l'avait d'abord cru…mais de sang.

« Vous voyez cet appareil installé à côté du récipient sur cette table ? »

Abasourdie par sa découverte, Sato se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Il s'agit d'un système de pompe, utilisé en règle général pour assurer le renouvellement de l'oxygène au sein d'un aquarium…Mais notre meurtrier, à moins que ce ne soit notre victime, lui a trouvé un autre usage… »

« Vous voulez dire… »

« Exactement, ce tuyaux devait probablement être enfoncé dans l'artère de la victime tandis que l'autre déversait le sang pompé par l'appareil dans ce récipient. Une chose est sûre à présent, il s'agit indubitablement d'un suicide et non d'un meurtre… »

« Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer à partir de là ? »

« Nous ne pourrons en être vraiment certains qu'après qu'une analyse plus poussée nous ait révélé s'il s'agit ou non du sang de la victime, mais il est parfaitement visible en regardant ce tableau, que c'est elle qui l'a peinte… On y reconnaît parfaitement son style pictural même si son sujet contraste avec ceux de ses autres oeuvres… »

« Alors… »

La vérité était évidente mais Sato n'arrivait pas à la prononcer à haute voix tant elle lui apparaissait aussi absurde qu'horrible…

« Oui, la victime a peinte ce tableau alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Aussi morbide que cela puisse paraître, on peut dire qu'elle s'est vraiment consacrée corps et âme à sa peinture. Qu'elle ait prévue ce suicide de longue date et que l'assassin le savait, ou qu'il l'ait poussé de lui-même à aller jusqu'à cette extrémité et à procéder ainsi, il est parfaitement clair qu'elle a mis fin à ses jours d'elle-même… »

Ne prêtant plus la moindre attention aux paroles du détective, le commissaire ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux de la toile. Il y a un instant encore, elle s'était étonnée de son aspect dissonant par rapports aux autres œuvres de la victime mais à présent, il lui paraissait surpasser dans l'horreur toutes les autres toiles réunies.

Elle faillit sursauter en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Sato… C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici… Nous devrions sortir maintenant. »

En règle général, elle n'autorisait jamais son époux à l'appeler par son prénom devant ses subordonnées, et elle l'aurait encore moins autorisé à le faire devant un étranger aux services de polices, mais à ce moment là, elle ne s'en formalisa aucunement.

Le commissaire sortit de l'appartement, soutenu par son mari tandis qu'Hakuba restait dans la pièce à contempler la toile.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, hein Sachiko ? » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Le détective se mit à avoir un sourire où, pour une fois, s'exprimait plus de tristesse que d'amusement.

« Enfin…De toute façon, tu ne peut plus me répondre…Et si tu pouvait le faire, ce serait pour me donner la même réponse laconique qu'un certains voleur, n'est ce pas ? C'est à toi de le découvrir… »

Mitsuhiko, qui était resté muet pendant que le détective et les deux policiers menaient leur enquête regardait les toiles en soupirant. Se pouvait-il que les réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient soient contenues dans ces peintures ? En les regardant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'un des cauchemars nés de l'imagination tourmentée de la malheureuse avait fini par prendre vie pour s'échapper hors du cadre de la toile qui le contenait… La pensée lui apparut absurde dès le moment où elle traversa son esprit mais pourtant… Une telle monstruosité, une telle froideur se dégageait de ces crimes qu'en cet instant, la perspective qu'il ait pu être commis par un être humain lui paraissait plus difficile à croire… Et quitte à imaginer que leur adversaire vienne d'un autre monde, celui qu'on pouvait découvrir à travers ces peintures semblait fort approprié pour lui donner naissance.

Il secoua la tête pour détourner ses pensées du cours qu'elles prenaient… Pourquoi attribuer ces crimes à une force surnaturelle ? Il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de constater, dès l'âge de sept ans, que le meurtre pouvait être aussi naturel à un être humain que le fait de respirer. Ces meurtres avait une cause naturelle, on ne peut plus naturelle et c'est ce qui la rendait si impalpable et terrifiante… Un être venu d'un autre monde aurait été immédiatement identifiable au sein d'une foule, mais dans le cas d'un être qui en faisait naturellement partie et qui pouvait se dissimuler sous n'importe quel visage, même celui d'un proche que l'on croyait connaître…

Il commença à s'éloigner des peintures quand un détail attira son attention.

« Monsieur Hakuba, venez voir ! »

Sortant de ses réflexions, le détective s'empressa de rejoindre l'écrivain.

« Ce triptyque ? Je l'ai déjà examiné et je ne voit pas ce qui… »

« Je ne vous parle pas de la peinture ! Regardez plus attentivement. »

Obéissant aux injonctions de l'écrivain, le détective étouffa un juron en comprenant ce dont il parlait.

« Quand je vous disait que vous pourriez m'être des plus utile, maître. J'ai failli manquer l'indice le plus capital de cette affaire alors qu'il était sous mes yeux… »murmura Hakuba en saisissant l'enveloppe qui avait été glissé derrière le tableau et dont l'une des extrémités était visible, pour peu qu'on détache ses yeux de la toile pour en examiner le cadre.

----:----

Notes de l'auteur : Bon eh bien puisque j'ai reçu une review pendant que je finissais de rédiger ce chapitre, autant en profiter pour y inclure directement la réponse… :)

Dagron : Qui est cette petite fille qui s'appelle Ai ? La réponse est déjà dans la conversation entre Shinichi et Shiho… Mais comme elle apparaîtra de toute façon dans le prochain chapitre cette petite fille… ;)

Pour ce qui est de la peintre, ben la réponse est dans ce chapitre…J'avoue que pour la vitesse avec laquelle elle a peinte cette toile, surtout si on prend en compte les circonstances, cette pauvre Sachiko peut tenter le guiness des records à titre posthume…X3

Fin bon, c'est une fic, ça n'est pas obligatoirement vraisemblable tout le temps…Je sais, excuse facile mais bon…XD

Le meurtrier ? Héhéhéhé, sans trop spoiler, disons que oui, c'est un personnage familier (Mais rien ne dit qu'il est encore apparu dans cette fic pour le moment…Xp), je ne vais pas dire un personnage familier qu'on ne soupçonnera pas puisque je vais m'amuser à rendre plausible comme coupable pratiquement tout le monde dans cette fic, jusqu'au dénouement final alors… Ca a déjà commencé d'ailleurs…XD

Sherlock Holmes ressuscité ? Je crois qu'il apprécierait le compliment, le bougre… Enfin bon, j'ai quand même fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit Hakuba le héros de cette fic et pas un clone de Sherlock Holmes qui porterait son nom, d'ailleurs contrairement à son disciple, je ne crois pas qu'il s'intéressait autant aux motivations des meurtriers.

On pourrait d'ailleurs m'accuser de faire une fixette sur ce point de détail de la personnalité d'Hakuba dans cette fic mais dans la mesure où c'est ce détail justement qui m'a le plus marqué dans ce personnage. Combien de fois je me suit posé la question, pourquoi est ce qu'il fait ça ? (Si on peut dire…XD) Pourquoi poser cette question à tous les criminels qu'il arrête ?

Me demande si je vais pas m'amuser à écrire un one-shot là-dessus un jour d'ailleurs… : 3

Quitte à prendre le contre-pied d'un site français très complet sur le Kid, je trouve que « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » est une réplique plus marquante que « Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité ! ». Xp

En tout cas, je trouve que ça donne une réelle profondeur à Hakuba, et c'est bien pour ça que je trouve frustrant qu'il n'ait pas d'autre rôle dans les fics que celui d'éternel adversaire du Kid (A part peut-être Encounter in Venice, ce qui est une des raisons, mais pas la seule, pour laquelle j'adore cette fics… : 3). : (

En tout cas, je suis très content de voir que cette fic est prenante au point de susciter une foule de question chez le lecteur, mais après tout c'est le but… : 3

Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on réussit à plaire au lecteur. : D


	5. A stray child

**Chapitre 4: A stray child**

_Note pour ceux qui ont lu les chapitres précédents de cette fic avant que je n'y ajoute celui-ci, j'ai ajouté une légère modification. L'histoire ne se déroule plus trente ans mais vingt ans après la fin du manga. (soupir) J'ose espérer que cela suffira à éviter toute contradictions chronologiques dans la suite._

Assise sur l'une des marches de l'escalier menant à l'appartement qu'elle venait de quitter il y a quelques minutes, le commissaire Sato poussa un soupir de découragement. Pourquoi s'était-elle laisser aller comme cela ?  
Au cours de sa carrière, elle avait eu l'occasion d'assister à des spectacles bien plus macabres qu'une galerie de peintures morbides. Ce n'était ni la première affaire de meurtre auquel elle avait été confrontée, ni la première fois qu'elle devait faire face à un tueur en série, alors pourquoi avait-elle eu un moment de faiblesse digne d'un inspecteur faisant ses premiers pas dans le métier ?

Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour continuer de s'investir personnellement dans chacune de ses enquêtes, avec autant de passion et de détermination que si un autre de ses proches avait été la victime. Pour prouver à son défunt père que la justice n'était pas un vain mot. Pour éviter de devenir une policière blasée et cynique pour qui la victime n'était qu'une affaire de plus parmi tant d'autres, et ne pas oublier que, pour la famille comme les amis du disparu, la personne disparu était unique et irremplaçable et devait être traité en tant que tel. Peut-être que cela avait fini par se retourner contre elle ?

Même si elle aurait détesté l'admettre, elle enviait le détective métis et sa manière de mettre sa sentimentalité de coté pour ne se concentrer que sur l'affaire. Quoique… A la réflexion, il était loin de faire abstraction de ses émotions pour considérer les faits avec détachement et attention.  
Au lieu de se laisser guider par sa compassion et son devoir vis-à-vis de la victime, il était motivé avant tout par la fascination qui l'attirait vers l'assassin. Quand on prenait la peine d'y penser, chacun d'eux regardait cette série de meurtre d'un point de vue diamétralement opposé. Qui des deux avait le comportement le plus efficace ? Le détective se focalisant sur le meurtrier au point parfois de faire presque preuve d'une complaisance malsaine pour ses actes ? Elle-même, qui se focalisait sur la victime au point de prendre son décès trop à cœur ? Aucun des deux ?

Dans tout les cas, elle se pardonnerait difficilement le laisser aller dont elle avait fait preuve, a fortiori si son associé dans cette enquête passait du stade de suspect à celui de coupable.

Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et qu'elle se retourna vers le détective qui venait de sortir à son tour de l'appartement, le commissaire eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait ni irritation, ni encouragement frôlant le paternalisme ou la compassion mal placé dans le regard qui croisait le sien, seulement de la compréhension.

« Avez-vous pu mettre la main sur un indice déterminant ? »

Sato voulait couper court à ses doutes en s'immergeant de nouveau dans l'affaire.

« Une seconde lettre de notre artiste, encore plus cryptique que la première. »

Refermant ses doigts sur la feuille de plastique transparent dans laquelle Hakuba avait glissé le message du meurtrier, la policière s'empressa de le déchiffrer.

_« C'est là que gît, dans sa virginité immonde, une mine vivante de poux.  
Elle remplit les bas fonds de la fosse et serpente ensuite, en larges veines denses, dans toutes les directions. Voilà comment j'ai construit cette mine artificielle. J'arrachai un pou femelle aux cheveux de l'humanité, on m'a vu se coucher avec lui pendant trois nuits consécutives, et je le jetai dans la fosse.  
La fécondation humaine, qui aurait été nulle dans d'autres cas pareils, fût acceptée, cette fois, par la fatalité ; et au bout de quelques jours, des milliers de monstres, grouillant dans un nœud compacte de matière, naquirent à la lumière.  
Ce nœud hideux devint, par le temps, de plus en plus immense, tout en acquérant les propriétés liquide du mercure, et se ramifia en plusieurs branches qui se nourrissent, actuellement, en se dévorant elles-mêmes (la naissance est plus grande que la mortalité) toutes les fois que je ne leur jette pas en pâture un bâtard qui vient de naître et dont la mère désirait la mort ou un bras que je vais couper à quelque jeune fille, pendant la nuit, grâce au chloroforme. »_

_Votre dévoué serviteur, I. D._

La frustration du commissaire la poussa à serrer le poing de rage devant ce texte qui s'obstinait à demeurer aussi dénué de sens que de bon goût. Mettant sa fierté de côté au profit de son professionnalisme, elle se tourna vers le détective qui s'était assis à ses côtés sur la marche d'escalier, espérant qu'il serait en mesure de lui donner quelques clés de compréhensions pour cette nouvelle énigme.

« Avez-vous réussi à trouver un semblant de sens à ce charabia ? »

« Je crains malheureusement qu'il n'en aura pour nous que sur la scène du troisième crime de notre artiste… »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que nous devrions tranquillement attendre que la solution nous apparaisse sous la forme d'un troisième cadavre au lieu de la trouver par nous-mêmes, et de sauver ainsi une vie ? »

Hakuba poussa un soupir tandis qu'il plongeait la main dans le long manteau noir dont il était revêtu.

« Je vous dit simplement que si nous voulons prévoir où et quand frapperas notre homme, ou notre femme, ce n'est pas ce texte sibyllin qui nous y aidera. Il n'y avait rien dans le message précédent pour nous indiquer les lieux du prochain crime, seulement une description métaphorique de ce que nous y avons découvert. Si je peux me permettre de faire une comparaison avec un criminel que je connais mieux que personne, notre meurtrier n'est pas le Kid. Il ne nous considère pas comme des adversaires à qui il donnerait les moyens de l'affronter d'égal à égal, il cherche plutôt à nous rabaisser au rang de spectateurs passifs contemplant son œuvre.»

Extirpant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, le détective se tourna vers son interlocutrice, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'avoir recours à son contenu, permission qui lui fût accordé sous la forme d'un hochement de tête.

« Je me demande si nous devons nous attrister ou nous réjouir de cet état de fait. »

Un sourire désabusé plissa les lèvres entre lesquelles le métis avait glissé une cigarette.

« Si jamais il s'avérait que notre adversaire nous avait donné tout les moyens de sauver sa prochaine victime, vous vous sentiriez personnellement responsable de sa mort, c'est cela ? »

La correspondance quasi parfaite entre les mots du détective et ses propres pensées poussa le commissaire à rendre son sourire à Hakuba.

« Si jamais nous devions ajouter une troisième victime à notre dossier, j'aurais une part de responsabilité dans sa mort au même titre que son meurtrier de toute façon. Un policier digne de ce nom doit pouvoir empêcher un criminel de nuire, quand bien même ce dernier serait assez intelligent pour ne pas apporter consciemment son aide à ceux qui cherchent à l'envoyer à l'échafaud. »

« Certes mais le meilleur des policiers ne peut pas être un médium pour autant. Si notre criminel n'a laissé aucun indice nous permettant de remonter jusqu'à lui, nous n'avons pas à nous sentir coupable de ne pas avoir sauvé ses victimes. N'essayer pas de porter toutes la misère du monde sur vos épaules, commissaire. Cela ne vous aidera pas dans votre métier, bien au contraire. »

Sato serra le poing de rage, elle avait beau savoir que son interlocuteur avait parfaitement raison, elle détestait reconnaître son impuissance.

« Le crime parfait n'existe pas. Notre meurtrier est un être humain, il a forcément laissé des traces matériels derrière lui, c'est à nous de les trouver. Affirmer qu'il n'y a rien pour nous mener jusqu'à lui, c'est se trouver des excuses pour notre incompétence ou fuir l'ampleur de la tâche qui nous attend. »

Après avoir enflammé son bâtonnet de cyanure, le métis recracha un nuage de fumée dans un son qui ressemblait à celui d'un soupir de lassitude.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord, mais permettez moi de compléter votre point de vue. Se sentir responsable d'événements qu'il n'était pas en notre pouvoir d'empêcher, c'est nous donner des compétences plus étendues que celles que nous possédons réellement. Nous nous devons d'éviter la vanité comme la fausse humilité. En d'autres termes, étudier les indices qui sont à notre portée au lieu de chercher en vain ceux que nous n'avons pas, en nous imaginant que ce sont ceux là et pas les autres qui nous guideront jusqu'à notre but. Qui plus est, l'absence d'indices constitue précisément un indice. »

« Cela démontre que notre adversaire connaît très bien les méthodes de la police et, en conséquence, qu'il sait parfaitement quels indices nous allons essayer de récolter sur les lieux de ses crimes et qu'il prendra donc un malin plaisir à effacer consciencieusement derrière lui. De ce point de vue, il pourrait s'agir d'un policier, d'un médecin légiste…ou d'un détective. … »

Un sourire aussi complice que narquois plissa les lèvres du détective tandis qu'il y portait de nouveau sa cigarette.

« …ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui connaît très bien le monde des détectives et des policiers, comme c'est le cas de maître Tsubaraya. »

Le romancier qui s'appuyait contre la porte de l'appartement sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos devant l'insinuation d'Hakuba comme le regard en coin par lequel il l'avait illustré.

Préférant mettre fin à la tension qui s'était établi entre le détective et son infortuné assistant, le commissaire préféra changer de sujet.

« Ainsi vous partagez avec une bonne partie de mes collègues la déplorable habitude de fumer ? »

« Sherlock Holmes a résolu l'affaire de l'homme à la lèvre tordue après une nuit entière à fumer du tabac, je n'ai rien à perdre à avoir recours au même stimulant pour mes facultés intellectuelles. Et dans la mesure où j'ai rarement besoin de les stimuler pour venir à bout d'une affaire et que le Kid a tiré sa révérence, les probabilités qu'un cancer mettre fin à ma carrière sont plutôt minces, n'ayez donc aucune inquiétude vis-à-vis de mon état de santé, commissaire. »

Contemplant silencieusement le métis, Sato laissa son regard s'attarder sur la main qu'il portait à ses lèvres à intervalle régulier, et plus particulièrement sur l'anneau d'or qui était glissé à l'un des deux doigts refermés autour de la tige cancérigène.

« Vous savez, je n'avais envisagé qu'une autre femme que moi puisse vous passer la corde au cou, même si ce serait pour des raisons très différentes des miennes si j'étais amené à le faire. »

« A ce propos, où est votre époux ? »

La manière dont son interlocuteur tentait de s'éloigner du sujet qu'elle essayait d'aborder ne manqua pas d'intriguer le commissaire.

« En train d'interroger les voisins et ceux qui était présent à l'université cette nuit, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait aperçu notre criminel à l'œuvre. Et votre épouse ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas à nos côtés ? »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que mon épouse partage la même profession ou tout du moins les mêmes intérêts que moi ? »

« C'est déjà tellement difficile de vous imaginer marié. Vous ne semblez ressentir de passion que pour les criminels que vous poursuivez, et ce genre de relations se termine rarement par un mariage.»

« Les rumeurs qui n'ont cessé de courir sur une relation homosexuelle entre moi et le Kid sont largement exagérées. »

Sato renvoya son sourire moqueur au détective.

« Ce n'est pas spécialement ça que j'avais en tête. Je pensais juste que vous feriez tout votre possible pour ne pas voir votre liberté de mouvement entravée par des obligations extérieures à vos enquêtes. On ne peut pas se consacrer pleinement à une affaire comme nous le faisons vous et moi sans négliger son conjoint. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé à ce dilemme est d'effacer toute distinction entre le domicile conjugal et les lieux de mes enquêtes, je pensais que vous en auriez fait de même, en épousant une de vos collègues.»

Le sourire du métis sembla soudain exprimer plus de mélancolie que d'amusement.

« Je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule collègue dont j'aurais pu faire ma partenaire, dans tout les sens du terme, et j'ai contribué à son arrestation pour meurtre. »

« À moins qu'elle n'ait été condamnée à mort ou à la prison à perpétuité, vous auriez très bien pu l'épouser, mais peut-être que se marier avec une criminelle est une entorse à votre éthique ? »

« Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas précisément épousé une criminelle ? Quant à la collègue dont je vous parlait, même si nous avons gardé contact lorsqu'elle était encore en prison, nos rapports n'ont jamais dépassé la simple amitié, et j'étais déjà marié lors de sa libération. »

Croisant les mains sur ses genoux, la policière contempla le détective sans chercher à dissimuler la curiosité éveillée par ses réponses énigmatiques.

« Epouser une criminelle… J'aurais du y penser toute seule. Finalement je ne m'étais pas totalement trompé, vous ne pouviez vous marier qu'avec une personne qui vous intéresserait d'un point de vue professionnelle et pas seulement personnel. »

« Il me semble justement que cette petite conversation est dénué de tout intérêt professionnel. En tout cas, je ne vois pas quel rapport pourrait exister entre notre enquête et ma vie privée. »

« C'est très simple, en étudiant la vie privé de mon principal suspect, je pourrais peut-être y trouver un lien entre lui et les victimes de notre tueur, un lien suffisant pour constituer un mobile crédible. Après tout, si votre épouse est réellement une criminelle, qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas usé de ses charmes pour faire du détective qui aurait du la démasquer son complice dans une série de crimes ? »

Même si les paroles de Sato n'étaient pas totalement ironiques, elles ne reflétaient pas non plus toute la vérité sur ses motivations. Elle avait beau continuer de suspecter son principal partenaire dans cette enquête, elle désirait également le voir comme un être humain avec qui elle pourrait sympathiser, se le représenter autrement que comme une arrogante machine à raisonner ou un tueur implacable dissimulant la noirceur de son âme derrière un sourire prétentieux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer la manière dont son interlocuteur avait tressailli légèrement devant la possibilité qu'elle avait évoquée. Avait-elle rouvert une blessure sans le savoir ou avait-elle réellement énoncé une partie de la sombre vérité derrière cette série de meurtres ?

« Remarque pertinente de votre part, commissaire, mais qui se heurte à un léger écueil. Je suis veuf. Evidemment, si j'étais le meurtrier, il est parfaitement possible que le décès de mon épouse constitue le mobile de mes crimes, ce triste fait ne disculpe donc que ma tendre moitié. »

Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux, la policière résista à la tentation de détourner son regard de celui du détective d'un air gêné, tout en s'efforçant d'exprimer une compassion sincère.

« Toutes mes condoléances, et navré d'avoir rouvert cette blessure… »

« Je pourrais vous excuser en vous répondant que vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mais cela me paraît déplacé. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si vous aviez réellement pris la peine d'enquêter sur le passé de votre principal suspect, comme vous auriez déjà du le faire d'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas pu passer à côté de ce fait. »

Il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans les paroles du métis, seulement de l'amusement. Soit le décès de son épouse s'était écoulé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que la douleur qui y était associé se soit en partie dissipée, soit il dissimulait parfaitement ses émotions à ses interlocuteurs. Bien sur, il était aussi possible que la mort de sa femme ne l'ait affecté en aucune façon. Une possibilité qui poussa la policière à revenir à la charge.

« Eh bien autant corriger mon erreur en procédant à un interrogatoire immédiatement. Si vous commenciez par me parler plus en détail de votre mariage. Etait-ce un mariage d'amour ou un mariage arrangé ? »

Même si elle essayait de dissimuler sa curiosité derrière une apparence de professionnalisme, les paroles de Sato ressemblaient plus à une discussion entre amis de longue date qu'à un interrogatoire de police.

« Un mariage de raison. Enfin, pour éviter d'être mal interprété, je devrais plutôt parler de mariage raisonnable. Nos rapports étaient plus proches de l'amitié que de l'amour, et personnellement je considère que c'est la base la plus apte à rendre une union durable. »

« C'est parfois difficile de faire une distinction entre les deux, vous savez. Takagi n'est pas seulement mon mari, c'est également un partenaire digne de confiance et un ami à qui je peux me confier. Mais je comprends parfaitement où vous voulez en venir. »

Pourquoi évoquait-elle son propre mariage ? Une manière de gagner la sympathie de son suspect pour atténuer sa méfiance et mieux le prendre au piège ? Ou bien est ce que malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas considérer comme un suspect mais comme un ami ? Les deux possibilités était aussi déplaisantes l'une que l'autre aux yeux de l'inspectrice.

« Et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, avez-vous eu des enfants, monsieur Hakuba ? Pardonnez ma curiosité mais j'aime donner un peu de profondeur aux détectives que je mets en scène dans les romans et montrer qu'ils ont une vie en dehors de leurs enquêtes. »

Se tournant vers le romancier qui s'était timidement introduit dans la conversation, le métis le fixa d'un air impénétrable avant de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique.

« Disons que je partage exactement la même chance que vous. »

« Vous avez donc une fille ? »

Le détective acquiesça en portant une dernière fois à ses lèvres la cigarette qui achevait de se consumer.

« A en juger par la manière dont vous avez gagné la sympathie de Ran, j'imagine que vous devez très bien vous entendre avec votre propre enfant. »

Mitsuhiko se sentait rassuré de pouvoir parler d'égal à égal avec Hakuba, autour de quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun, sans se retrouver dans la position du suspect répondant aux questions du détectives ou celle, guère plus confortable, du faire-valoir ébahi par le génie de celui qu'il accompagnait. Mais le sourire du métis ne ressemblait guère à celui d'un père épanoui heureux de parler avec quelqu'un capable de comprendre son bonheur.

« C'est loin d'être le cas, maître. Pour tout vous dire, elle a quitté notre domicile il y a tout juste deux semaines, sans me prévenir et sans me laisser un mot d'explication. Sans mes compétences en tant que détective, je n'aurais sans doute jamais su que c'était pour se rendre au Japon. Mais elle a hérité du caractère capricieux comme de la fierté de sa mère, alors je ne devrais pas m'en étonner. »

« Je vois, c'est donc la raison de votre présence dans notre pays en ce moment même ? »

Hakuba se retourna vers la policière pour répondre à sa question.

« En partie seulement, il n'y avait aucune affaire particulièrement intéressante à résoudre en Europe, je me suis donc dit que je n'avait rien à perdre à me rendre au Japon pour y traquer un meilleur gibier. Et puis j'ai laissé tant de souvenirs dans ce pays, ce n'est pas désagréable de les sortir de la poussière de temps en temps. »

L'expression légèrement nostalgique du métis, qui ne ressemblait guère à celle du père d'une fille qui venait de fuguer, attisa la curiosité de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Si elle a pu se rendre au Japon par ses propres moyens, et si je prends en compte votre âge, j'en déduit que votre fille doit avoir entre seize et dix-huit ans. »

« Dix sept ans pour être précis. »

« C'est déjà assez difficile de vous imaginer marié, mais d'imaginer que vous vous êtes marié avant d'avoir eu vingt ans… »

Voyant que le détective gardait le silence face à la multitude de questions contenu dans ses derniers mots, le commissaire décida de relancer la conversation.

« Et avez-vous une idée des raisons qui ont amenés votre fille à se rendre dans ce pays du jour au lendemain ? »

« Sans doute les mêmes que les miennes, pour y retrouver des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de la vie de sa mère… »

Glissant une seconde cigarette entre ses lèvres, le métis s'apprêta à l'allumer avant de s'interrompre en plein milieu de son geste en écarquillant légèrement les yeux et la bouche, faisant ainsi chuter sur ses genoux le bâtonnet de papier qu'il s'apprêtait à enflammer.

Le manteau de brouillard qui avait recouvert la capitale demeurait si dense que chacun de ses habitants demeurait enveloppé par un océan de blancheur, le forçant à avancer prudemment de peur que son pied ne percute un obstacle dissimulé par la brume. Au sein d'un climat de la sorte, les objets les plus banals prenait des allures inquiétantes, et l'ennui suscité par la routine quotidienne se muait en une angoisse diffuse, l'angoisse de faire face à un fantôme de son passé qui aurait surgi sans crier gare au milieu du néant qui avait effacé les contours de la ville. C'était un spectre de ce genre qui venait d'apparaître devant le détective, quelques marches en dessous de celle sur laquelle il était assis.

Hakuba demeura pétrifié devant les yeux écarlates de la créature qui était revenu le hanter, des yeux dans lesquels se reflétait un mélange de mélancolie et de mépris. Pendant quelques instants, le métis fût dévoré par la tentation de se lever pour aller poser ses mains sur ce visage encadré par de longs cheveux aussi noirs que des ailes de corbeaux, ce visage aussi pâle que celui d'une poupée de porcelaine et dont la délicatesse des traits avait été à l'origine du titre de reine qui y avait été associé il y a vingt ans de cela.

Mais l'hallucination commença à se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait silencieusement de lui, si bien qu'un nom s'échappa des lèvres tremblotantes du détective. Un nom qui avait été prononcé comme une formule magique destiné à redonner vie à l'illusion agonisante, même si le ton suppliant de cette incantation dérisoire aurait pu donner l'impression que le métis réclamait au spectre l'absolution pour un crime dont il aurait été coupable dans un lointain passé.

« Koiz…Non, Irène… »

Interloqué par le comportement du détective, Sato et Mitsuhiko se tournèrent vers ce qui avait suscité son désarroi avant de tressaillir à leur tour. L'apparition s'adaptait visiblement à ceux qui la contemplait puisqu'elle était apparu au romancier comme au commissaire sous un visage qui leur était tout deux familier, celui d'une fillette sarcastique qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis bientôt vingt longues années et qui n'avait pourtant pas pris une ride.

« Ai…bara ? »

Fermant les yeux, la petite métisse adressa un dernier sourire aussi énigmatique que moqueur à ceux qui l'avaient appelé par son nom.

Le vertige qui avait submergé le détective comme ses deux interlocuteurs ne s'était toujours pas dissipé lorsque l'apparition qui en avait été à l'origine se décida à disparaître pour de bon, laissant la place à une personne de chair et de sang et qui avait une existence en dehors du monde doux amer des souvenirs.

Ce n'était pas une jeune fille de dix sept ans qui fixait le détective d'un air aussi effrayé qu'intrigué même si elle était revêtu d'un uniforme scolaire, et ce n'était pas non plus une fillette de huit ans qui faisait face au commissaire et au romancier, c'était une adolescente qui devait avoir entre dix et douze ans. Mais même s'ils étaient de nouveau aptes à faire la distinction entre la réalité et leurs hallucinations, Hakuba, Sato et Mitsuhiko ressentirent malgré tout une similitude troublante entre l'inconnu et la personne avec qui ils l'avaient confondu.

----:----

Posant une main sur le chêne qui recouvrait de son ombre une partie des tombes du cimetière, la jeune femme s'en servit comme point d'appui pour conserver son équilibre. Mais malgré le trouble qui la rongeait au point de la faire chanceler comme si elle avait été ivre, l'adolescente continuait d'arborer le visage froid et impassible de quelqu'un qui a fait face à la mort depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas contempler d'un air craintif et attristé les mornes sanctuaires qui lui étaient dédié.

S'éloignant de l'arbre, elle se rapprocha d'un pas décidé de la tombe qui était à l'origine de sa venue dans ce lieu. Tout en marchant, la jeune femme promena un regard vaguement ennuyé sur la suite de stèles alignées le long du chemin menant au monument funèbre sous lequel était enfoui une partie de son passé comme de ses émotions. Elle n'était pas la seule à être venu rendre ses hommages à un disparu puisqu'elle croisa deux femmes d'âge mûr en cours de route. Malgré la mélancolie qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la première, son visage encadré par de long cheveux noirs semblait plus proche de celui candide d'une gamine que de celui, mature, d'une adulte. Quant à la seconde, celle dont les cheveux blonds étaient coupés court, malgré son tailleur hors de prix et la dignité qu'elle s'efforçait de donner à son expression, elle ressemblait plutôt à une gamine au beau milieu de l'enterrement d'un parent éloigné et faisant de son mieux pour retenir un bâillement d'ennui.

Leurs regards mutuellement condescendants ne se croisèrent que l'espace d'un instant. Une riche héritière n'allait certainement pas s'intéresser bien longtemps à une lycéenne alors que sa meilleure amie était à ses côtés, agenouillée devant la tombe de son premier amour. Quant à la lycéenne anonyme, la seule personne qui aurait pu attirer son attention ici était celle dont le nom était inscrit sur la plaque de marbre qui était à présent juste devant elle.

Promenant ses doigts sur les courbes élégantes qui étaient gravé sur la pierre, la jeune fille ressentit une émotion identique à celle d'un archéologue caressant avec respect un mur couvert d'hiéroglyphes. Une sensation aussi irréelle que celle qui aurait envahi un certain détective métis s'il avait tourné les pages d'un recueil d'enquêtes de Sherlock Holmes qui lui aurait été dédicacé par Conan Doyle en personne. Une excitation identique à celle qui avait fait battre le cœur du Kid lorsqu'il avait contemplé un certain joyau éclairé par la pâle lumière de la lune et qu'il avait su que sa quête touchait à sa fin.

Akako Koizumi. Pour combien de personnes ce nom aurait-il eu une signification si elles l'avaient lu sur cette tombe ? Elle la savait très bien. Quatre personnes en tout et pour tout, elle-même comprise. Et un jour ou l'autre, ce nombre se réduirait à une seule personne. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque et pourtant elle refuserait de l'admettre, même lorsque ce jour maudit surviendrait. Comme c'était pathétique, la reine du lycée Ekoda réduite à un nom anonyme parmi une infinité d'autre. Celle qui rêvait de voir tous les hommes du monde à ses pieds, elle finirait son existence sous la forme des souvenirs d'une femme, une femme qui se souviendrait d'elle uniquement parce qu'elle était la chair de sa chair. Vraiment, que pouvait-il y avoir de plus pitoyable?

Bien sûr, les choses auraient pu se dérouler autrement, si on lui en avait laissé le temps, elle aurait pu laisser sur le monde une marque plus profonde, infiniment plus profonde qu'une tombe, mais elle avait été arraché à la vie beaucoup trop tôt pour cela, par la faute d'un magicien de pacotille…

_« Est-ce que tu regrette ou non d'avoir sacrifié ta vie pour ce voleur qui t'as dérobé ton cœur et ne te l'as jamais rendu? Je ne cesserais sans doute jamais de me le demander… »_

Même s'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'illusions dans le regard de la jeune femme, un regard bien trop mature et désabusé pour être celui d'une adolescente, le sourire qui plissa ses lèvres avait quelque chose d'étrangement enfantin. Il y avait des fleurs sur cette tombe, des fleurs qu'elle n'y avait pas déposées, il y avait encore des gens qui offraient ce genre de présents à l'ancienne reine du lycée, même si les raisons qui les poussaient à le faire avaient changés.

Un bouquet de myosotis ? Le sourire de l'adolescente prit un pli moqueur tandis qu'elle saisit l'une des fleurs bleues entre son pouce et son index. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir qui avait déposé ce bouquet là et quel signification il y avait attaché. Une signification limpide pour quiconque connaissait le nom anglais de ces fleurs.

« Forget me not… »

Les lèvres franchies par ces mots étaient plissées en un sourire amusé. Est-ce que ce détective d'opérette essayait de jouer les romantiques ? Ou bien est ce que c'était sa façon de signaler à sa meilleure ennemie qu'il serait toujours sur ses traces ? Les deux explications n'étaient d'ailleurs pas incompatibles. De toutes façons, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle prenne le message de cet imbécile d'Hakuba au sérieux, il l'avait suivi jusque dans ce pays, et au lieu d'avoir le courage de lui parler face à face, il s'était contenté de fleurir cette tombe.

Mais connaissant cet idiot prétentieux, il réfuterait ce genre d'accusations avec un sourire sarcastique et en profiterait pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Par exemple en lui murmurant qu'il avait simplement voulu lui faire plaisir en reprenant les méthodes d'un certain voleur qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à soumettre : envoyer des messages énigmatiques à ses adversaires avant de s'y confronter, des messages associés à des fleurs, même si ce n'était pas des roses rouges… D'ailleurs était-ce un hasard s'il s'était servi de fleur bleue pour ce message ? Après tout le Kid avait choisi d'épouser une enfant bleue, Aoko.

Oui, ce serait tout à fait son genre, plagier le Kid mais en apportant sa propre touche personnel à ce pastiche, pour ne pas qu'on le prenne pour une véritable œuvre de l'artiste qu'il avait copié. Verser un peu de sel sur ses plaies en lui rappelant ses échecs sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'imaginer que c'était Arsène Lupin et non pas Sherlock Holmes qui se sentait attiré par Irène Adler.

Irène…Vraiment, quel prénom ridicule il lui avait donné…

Aux côtés du bouquet de fleurs bleues se trouvait un bouquet de rose rouge, qui l'avait déposé là et pour quel raison ? Un cadeau d'Hakuba cette fois encore ? Ou bien est ce que le Kid fleurissait la tombe de celle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui ?

La réponse apparût sous la forme de deux autres fleurs. Une jacinthe pourpre et un œillet dont quelqu'un avaient entremêlés les tiges, formant ainsi un message coloré dont le sens n'était accessible que pour une personne connaissant le langage des fleurs. Un art antique crée par les anciens persans qui avaient associé des significations aux formes colorées et aux douces senteurs de certaines plantes, une manière poétique de donner de la profondeur à une simple beauté superficielle et d'en faire l'écrin de sentiments.

La jacinthe pourpre était censé représenter le chagrin, l'œillet la honte, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne chez qui Akako Koizumi pouvait susciter ces deux sentiments, un voleur qui ne s'exprimait que par énigme et un petit magicien d'opérette qui adorait plus que tout réenchanter ce monde qui avait oublié l'existence de la magie.

_« Mais celle qui repose ici, ce n'est pas ce genre de fleur qu'elle voudrait te voir déposer sur sa tombe, Kaito… »_

Quand à ce bouquet de roses rouges… Il n'y avait que trois personnes en dehors d'elle qui auraient fleuri cette tombe, et puisque Hakuba avait déposé ces myosotis et Kaito ces deux fleur entremêlés…

Cette petite idiote d'Aoko, pourquoi avait-elle choisi des roses rouges ? Parce que le jour de la mort de sa mère, un certain petit magicien lui avait rendu le sourire en faisant apparaître une rose rouge dans sa main pour la lui offrir ?

S'emparant d'une des fleurs du second bouquet, la lycéenne la porta à ses narines pour en respirer le parfum avec une expression nostalgique.

La jeune femme agenouillée devant l'autre tombe finit par se relever en soupirant avant d'adresser un dernière sourire mélancolique au disparu à qui elle était venu rendre hommage. Perdue dans ses propres souvenirs, elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là l'adolescente qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Une adolescente qui était venu seule dans ce cimetière, de sa propre volonté, sans personne pour l'y obliger, c'était donc de la perte d'un être proche qu'elle souffrait. Etait-elle séparée d'un de ses deux parents ou de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Deux situations que celle qui était venu ici accompagné de sa meilleure amie connaissait très bien. Au point qu'elle ressentit le besoin d'aider cette inconnue, ne serait-ce qu'en lui murmurant quelques mots de réconfort.

Mais elle s'interrompît avant même d'avoir fait un pas lorsqu'elle aperçût le liquide rouge qui suintait entre les doigts de la jeune fille pour aller s'écouler le long de son bras, formant une ligne écarlate sur la chair aussi pâle que de la neige. C'était une ligne identique qu'une larme était en train de tracer le long de la joue de la lycéenne, totalement identique puisque le liquide qui s'écoulait de ses yeux était aussi rouge que les pétales de la fleur qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces entre son poing. Une bague était passée à l'un des doigts refermés autour de la rose, une bague orné d'une pierre précieuse qui s'était mise à scintiller d'une manière inquiétante, comme si le liquide qui la recouvrait venait de sortir de son sommeil une entité assoiffée de sang qui avait été emprisonnée à l'intérieur du joyau. D'autres lignes écarlates commencèrent à apparaître le long du marbre des statues ornant certains des monuments funèbres, des lignes qui partaient toutes des yeux de pierres que des larmes de sang avaient rougis.

La jeune femme commença à chanceler devant le spectacle morbide dont l'adolescente était le centre. Pour la distraire de son chagrin et pour s'amuser un peu de sa peur des fantômes, sa meilleure amie lui avait souvent raconté toutes les histoires morbides qui tournaient autour de l'une des tombes situées près de celle qu'elles venaient fleurir régulièrement.

Certains avaient murmuré que cette tombe était celle d'une sorcière, d'autres que celle qui avait été enterrée ici était sortie de son propre tombeau il y a presque vingt ans pour aller se venger de ses meurtriers en les assassinant à son tour, d'autres enfin prétendait que la personne qui reposait ici avait été tellement égoïste et vaniteuse de son vivant que c'était son propre fantôme qui revenait fleurir sa tombe vu que personne d'autre sur terre ne l'aurait fait. A présent, celle qui avait écouté ses histoires en frissonnant ne cherchait plus à les mettre en doute, et celle qui les avait raconté n'avait plus aucune envie d'en rire.

Mais ce qui terrifiait plus que tout les deux femmes qui assistaient à ce spectacle, c'était avant tout l'expression du visage de son actrice, ce n'était pas du chagrin ou des regrets qu'il exprimait, non, uniquement de la haine.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de son état catatonique, la lycéenne arracha d'un geste brutale la totalité des fleurs qui ornaient la tombe, éparpillant aux quatre vents les pétales rouges bleus et pourpres qui avaient apporté un peu de couleur à la grisaille du monument funèbre.

Après s'être essuyé les doigts avec un mouchoir, elle contempla longuement sa main dont la blancheur immaculée n'était pas souillé par les cicatrices qu'auraient du y laisser les épines qui l'avaient transpercé. Tournant légèrement son poignet, l'adolescente plongea son regard mélancolique dans la pierre précieuse qui n'avait pas cessé de scintiller, bien au contraire. Cette ombre minuscule qu'elle avait l'impression de voir à l'intérieur de ce joyau, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? La pupille d'un œil qui la contemplait d'un regard moqueur ? Peut-être, si c'était le cas, il s'agissait de l'œil unique d'une créature bien plus terrifiante que Lucifer, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Ou bien s'agissait-il d'un cœur en train de palpiter ? Sans doute, un coeur qui aurait battu à l'unisson du sien. Mais en y regardant de plus près, cela ressemblait plutôt à une minuscule silhouette en train de frapper de toutes ses forces sur les parois de sa prison écarlate. L'âme de la personne dont le nom était gravée sur cette tombe dont elle avait retiré les fleurs ?

Détournant les yeux de sa bague, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, ce qui lui permit de constater que les deux autres personnes présentes dans le cimetière tout à l'heure s'étaient éclipsées. Pour autant, elle ne s'y retrouvait pas seule non plus puisque quelqu'un d'autre les avait remplacé en se plaçant devant la même tombe qu'elles. L'inconnue s'imagina qu'il s'agissait d'un détective d'origine britannique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, mais l'instant suivant, elle pu constater qu'elle s'était trompé, il s'agissait d'une autre personne, même si sa chevelure était d'une couleur identique à celle du métis. Une fille de son âge, ou qui ne devait guère être plus âgée qu'elle, revêtue non pas d'un uniforme scolaire mais d'un luxueux tailleur écarlate à peine dissimulé par le long manteau noir dont elle était revêtu.

Les deux adolescentes se contemplèrent mutuellement d'un air intrigué, chacune d'elles se demandant ce qu'elle trouvait de si fascinant chez l'autre. Si on leur avait demandé d'expliquer ce qu'elles ressentaient avec des mots, chacune d'elles aurait sans doute répondu qu'elle avait l'impression de faire face à son propre reflet dans un miroir, un double qu'elle trouvait étrangement familier malgré toutes les différences qui existait entre lui et la personne qu'il était censé refléter.

« On vient présenter ses respects à un être cher ? »

Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux face à la question de la lycéenne aux longs cheveux noirs, la jeune fille s'empara d'une des boucles écarlates qui encadraient son visage et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts avec un sourire énigmatique.

« C'était une personne très proche, je la connaissait aussi bien que je me connaît moi-même, mais je ne sait pas si je peux dire que je tenait à elle pour autant… »

Les paroles sibyllines de son interlocutrice arrachèrent un sourire amusé à la lycéenne tandis qu'elle se rapprocha de la tombe devant laquelle était posté celle qui lui tenait compagnie pour déchiffrer le nom qui y était inscrit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul nom de famille sur cette tombe, Kudo, mais deux prénoms y étaient inscrits, Shinichi et Shiho.

Shinichi Kudo, pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ? Ah oui, elle avait entendu Hakuba et Kaito en parler il y a plusieurs années de cela, mais n'ayant guère prêté attention à cette discussion, elle était bien incapable de se souvenir avec précision de son contenu.

« Si cette personne ne valait pas la peine que vous vous déplaciez pour lui rendre visite, alors pourquoi être venu ici ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours trouvé que les cimetières étaient un cadre propice à la réflexion. »

Ce fût au tour de la lycéenne d'hausser les sourcils face aux mots murmurés par son interlocutrice.

« Un cadre propice à la réflexion ? »

« Ca m'a toujours beaucoup amusé d'imaginer ce que je ressentirais si je pouvais contempler ma propre tombe, pas vous ? »

Si n'importe quel autre personne avait prononcé ces paroles, la lycéenne lui aurait agrippé le collet d'un geste rageur pour les lui faire ravaler, mais face à cette inconnue, sa seule réaction fût de lui adresser un sourire aussi complice qu'amusé avant de s'éloigner du cimetière.

Après s'être recueilli quelques instants devant la sépulture du détective et de son épouse, la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate ressentit une curiosité inexplicable qui la poussa à jeter un coup d'œil à la tombe dont cette lycéenne taciturne avait arraché toutes les fleurs il y a un instant. En y regardant de plus près, elle n'avait pas retiré toutes les fleurs, elle en avait laissé au moins une. Pour être plus précis, une rose dont elle avait arraché toutes les feuilles, laissant les épines intactes. L'inconnue eut un sourire légèrement intrigué. Connaissant elle aussi l'art poétique persan, elle avait compris la signification du message que la lycéenne avait laissé à ceux qui avaient fleuri cette tombe.

_« Vous avez tout à craindre. »_


End file.
